Kinetic Potential
by aevumrhyme
Summary: We can all agree that there were many things wrong with DP. Errors, inconsistencies, and whole bunch of things that would leave you irritated or just scratching your head. Good thing we have an unlikely duo to help point them out. Follow Star and Clockwork, as they watch the timeline unfold and point out, maybe not everything is as perfect, as it seems to be.
1. So I Found My Way to Your Tower

**Hello everyone! It's me Polyrhyme with a new fic in tow!**

 **Kinetic Potential-** **We can all agree that there were many things wrong with DP. Errors, inconsistencies, and whole bunch of things that would leave you irritated or just scratching your head. Good thing we have an unlikely duo to help point them out. Follow Star and Clockwork, as they watch the timeline unfold and point out, maybe not everything is as perfect, as it seems to be.**

 **This fic also develops Star and Clockwork's characters, the two pushing each other to be the best person/ghost they can be.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DP, if I did then 95 percent of Season 3 would not have happened.**

 **Anyways onward to reading! In addition the cover art for this fic is MINE and I would highly appreciate it if you did not steal it.**

* * *

 _Chapter 1. So I Found My Way to Your Tower, Now What?_

* * *

Star's day had been relatively normal. She'd gone with her best friend Paulina, had eaten lunch with her and several other A-Listers, shopped some more before deciding to call it quits and go home. While it was great that Paulina was so lovey-dovey, sometimes she took it to the extreme, grabbing Star's wrist as she pleaded and begged the blonde to stay with her for another hour. For someone as small as Paulina, she had a strong grip. It wasn't until she pulled the Supernova that made Paulina finally let go.

With at least a dozen bags in each hand, she briskly walked down the sidewalk, cautiously glancing down empty alleys for any hidden threats,seeing as it was dark outside, somebody could attack her at any moment. Her worry eased considerably when she couldn't spot any visible threat, continuing on her wayhome, happily humming a random song she'd heard Kwan sing earlier. Spotting her house at last, she let out a relieved sigh as she hopped up the stairs, then set the bags down,blindly searching her pockets until she heard a familiar jingle; pulling the keys out her pocket, she put the correct one in the lock, fiddling around with it.

' _Which way did I usually turn it? Left, right?'_ She thought in confusion. While it was common for the teen to have trouble with locks on doors every now and then, she simply wished she didn't have trouble _at this very second_ since it was dark outside, and danger could be right around the corner.

"Get back here, whelp!" She faintly heard and she heard that then she _knew_ Phantom wouldn't be far behind.

"Why? So you can hang my skin on your wall? I don't think so!"

' _There's Phantom.'_

Star guesses she doesn't have much longer before they come her way, and tries her best to unlock the door that was giving her so much trouble at this time of night. She tried banging on her door to see if her parents were home, only to be let down when she can't hear footsteps rushing down the stairs, mom or dad coming to open the door. Common sense whispers for her to take cover, but messes with the troublesome lock, her eyes widening when she hears someone screaming at her.

"-k out!"

Bright green floods her vision, and then…

Darkness.

* * *

Star slowly wakes, blinking her eyes and trying to adjust her sight, and when she can see again the first thing that catches her eye are purple doors, floating in midair against a swirling green sky. Pushing herself off the ground, she stands up, brushing invisible specks of dust off of her clothing, her gaze darting around, fully alert. Star looks down at the rock she's standing on, and the neverending green and purple that surrounded her, grumbling,"Great, now how the hell am I gonna get home? I'm pretty sure a taxi won't be here,wherever _here_ is."

Turning to her left, she sees a ghost floating several feet away. Stomping her foot down in determination, she uses her co-captain voice, "Hey you!"

Star beamed when she'd successfully caught the ghost's attention. It looked at her, then pointed at itself. "Yes you!" With a wiggle of her finger, theteen made the _come here_ gesture, "Over here!" She shouted.

The ghost floated towards her, and Star almosts jumped in joy because _I'm getting out of here._ Befuddlement consumed her when a green finger was pressed against her lips, instantly shushing her.

"Wha-" she began, but was silenced again.

"Be quiet!" The ghost hissed at her, "Walker might be around, heaven knows what he might do to a human like you. Heaven knows what he might do to _me,_ " it muttered the last part to itself.

Star maneuvers around the finger, now fully observing the ghost in front of her. It doesn't take long for her to realize who it is. "Lunch Lady?"

Lunch Lady nodded. "That _is_ my name deary," she said with a gentle smile. She tilted her head to the side, retracting her finger from where Star stood and lowered her arm in confusion, "How did you get here?"

To this, Star shrugged in reply, "I honestly have no clue. One minute I was setting my bags down, trying to open my door, next minute Phantom and Skulker start duking it out, badabing badaboom, I get hit with bright green light and now I'm here." She looked around at the green sky. "Where is _here_?"

"Ghost Zone," Lunch Lady replied. "Our home."

"Interesting," Star muttered. "If this home for ghosts, then why do you all constantly leave?"

The former cafeteria worker began to repeatedly pull the elastic of her yellow gloves. "For me, I'd only came out because I noticed someone had changed the menu, and it just felt so _wrong_ to me. When I found out that it was that girl who wears all black-"

" _Sam,"_ Star hissed out dangerously. "I knew she was behind it."

Lunch Lady nodded in affirmation before continuing, "Mmhmm. When I found that it was her, it greatly infuriated me. Kids need meat in their diet to give them their proteins, right?"

Star nodded. "Exactly. Sam however is a vegetarian-"

"She is?" Lunch Lady honestly looks astonished. "If that was the case, then the school could have fixed her an alternative lunch."

"The school does."

"But why did she switch the whole menu?" Lunch Lady rubs her elbows to think through the information Star has given her. "It doesn't make sense."

Star's shoulders slumped, but then a sly smirk took over her face, "I could ask her for you?"

"Thank you!" Lunch Lady beams, "Also can you ask her about 'This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?' I heard her say something like that but I don't really understand it. Perhaps if she ate meat, she'd learn some respect."

Star chuckled, "Lady, I don't think respect comes from meat."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm absolutely positive."

Silence hangs over them before Lunch Lady breaks it, "Now back to the matter at hand," she pointed directly at Star, "You, need to get out of here."

"That I do," Star parroted back in agreement.

"If only there were natural portals that lead to Amity, both its correct place _and_ time. I don't think there would be many ghosts who would be inclined to help… Wait, Clockwork!"

Star quirked an eyebrow. "Clockwork? As in, the movements of a mechanical clock?"

Lunch Lady laughs, a full-bellied laugh echoing around the two, to which Star chuckles awkwardly. Her laughs soon died down, finally stopping when she slapped her hand on Star's back, oblivious to the blonde wincing. "No, honey, Clockwork as in the ghost of Time."

"Clockwork the Time Master?" Star deadpanned.

"Exactly."

Seriously, who even names these ghosts? The naming makes sense, she supposed, but _still_ , couldn't they have come up with a better name than _Clockwork?_

"Mhmm, he'll help you out."

"So an all-powerful Cogsworth-like ghost is supposed to help me out?" Star said flatly. It didn't sound like that far of a stretch, since Amity does have their own Casper the Friendly Ghost fighting to keep them safe. If there really was a ghost who get her home, she'll roll with it. "Well, I'll take what I can get. Where is his tower?"

The other woman tapped her chin in thought,. "How to get there? Clockwork lives quite a pretty penny away from the central area of the Zone. While there isn't a clear cut way to get to his tower, if you start seeing fewer ghosts hanging around, you're going in the right direction. Once you see the Citadel, you've arrived."

"I'll make note of that then. Thanks Lunch Lady! Be sure not to get into any trouble without me!" Star smiled, waving goodbye.

Lunch Lady laughed, "I'll try my best; as long as no one changes the menu, then I'm fine. Good luck to you Star, and get home safely!" She waved back, then floated out of Star's sight.

Star turned around, her determined grin widening, "Cogsworth, I'm coming for you!"

Looking down at the strange rock she stood on, the lack of other strange rocks close to her and the never ending green sky made her determined grin slowly fall into a thin line.

"Now how the hell am I supposed to get there?"

* * *

"In a shocking turn of events, rocks can float. Turns out I have landed on a rare mutated form of Minior," mumbled Star as she was sprawled out on the ground. Her fingers trailed across the stone surface, occasionally smoothing over little pebbles, pushing them into the small holes. "I shall call it Mini and it shall be mine and it shall be my Mini."

Her eyes fluttered shut, blocking out the sky above her.

She opens them again, squinting to get a better look at the darkening green and sudden lack of purple doors hanging by. How long had she closed her eyes? No matter, she stood up, and looking to what seemed to be her right, was another rock. Carefully, she stuck out one leg towards it, making sure her foot was firmly planted where she was standing before awkwardly hopping her way towards it.. With one foot on each rock, narrowly avoiding certain death, she spontaneously did a Herkie, momentarily forgetting where she was. When her feet touched the ground once again, she chastised herself for acting so goofy at a time like this.

"Are those _stairs?"_ she asked, not really expecting an answer. "They are. Minior Number 2, direct me to the stairs!" Star commanded, giggling softly as the rock did so.

Star now stood on the stairs, eyeing the even darker gradients of green lining the sky of the Ghost Zone. "I _think_ this is where I need to go," came her declaration, she turned around and happily waved at the two floating rocks. "Thanks Miniors! I'll never forget you!"

The two rocks slowly floated away from the green stairwell, leaving Star alone With a heavy sigh, Star walked down the staircase, her eyes soaking in the heavy greens before she descended down into darkness.

* * *

Star had descended from light into darkness and found herself falling face first on the ground. ' _I wonder if I can spend the rest of my life faceplanting this rock._ ' She thought to herself, letting out a dry laugh as she forced herself to stand up. "Well Star, time to figure out where you are- holy moly, it appears I have arrived at my destination."

Her eyes widened once she caught sight of the Citadel. Huge glowing green gears hovered around the tower, three scythes with a green skull and wings attached to them stood in the higher posts of the tower, and a pendulum swung rhythmically in the center of the tower. Looking around to the sides of the tower, she saw bits of gears attached to the Citadel. ' _I don't want to admit it, but Clockwork has a nice aesthetic going on with his tower. Time and death, an ever-constant and infinite duality.'_

A devious smirk tugged at her lips. "Cogsworth, I have arrived!" She shouted to the sky, dancing her way to the door of the tower, and thrice she gave a quick knock on the door. "Is anyone home?"

A small frown when no one answered her. With a glance at the doorknob, she jiggled it to see if the door was locked only to let out a soft "huh," when the door swung open as soon as she'd touched the knob. Star cautiously stepped inside the tower, looking upward to see if there were any threats looming above her. "I'm not sure if this is considered breaking and entering, but I _did_ knock, and I may have messed with the doorknob but I _swear_ to you that it opened on its own." Turquoise eyes darted around nervously, silently praying she hadn't angered Clockwork. Star ventured further inside the Citadel, careful not to bump into anything. Disgruntled at darkness of the tower, she pulled her phone out of her jeans, turning on the flashlight, resuming on her venture through the vast and dim corridors.

So far she had found nothing interesting, but if one counted they could see that each of the smaller gears inside the tower had sixteen grooves-

Her current train of thought was interrupted when she saw a single glass ball floating above a pedestal. The screen was blacked out, Star noticed, as she stepped closer to the orb. Now standing inches away from it, she tapped it merely out of curiosity, stepping back in a mix of awe and shock when it slowly fizzled on. Seconds later it fizzled out again, and Star twitched in confusion and annoyance.

Stepping away from the orb, her phone's light now shone on the outlines of a book. Her curiosity piqued, Star bent down and grabbed it, flipping it open to a random page.

"Hamilton!" She exclaimed, recognizing the text in the book, "It looks like I'm on the part where Hamilton is writing Washington's farewell address."

"Like the scripture says," she sang softly as she began reading, "Everyone shall sit under and vine and fig tree ad no one shall make them afraid. They'll be sa-"

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to enter someone's lair without their permission?"

Hearing the voice, Star immediately stopped singing and span around to face whoever was behind her. Looking up, she saw narrowed ruby red eyes glaring fiercely at her. Startled, she stepped back, now observing the ghost in front of her. He had blue skin, with a scar shaped like lightning bolt crossing over his eye - _Now is_ _ **not**_ _the time to make a Chosen One joke Star Lewinski -_ a violet cloak hung around over his broad shoulders, with a tiny black gear pinning it to his clothes. Underneath the cloak was a purple shirt several shades lighter, and a glass case containing an analog clock inside. If she had to guess, she would say that the glass case served as his chest. He had his ghostly tail out, flickering and swishing in tandem with his frustration.

' _So this must be Clockwork,'_ she thought silently, ' _He doesn't look how I thought he would. Granted, Lunch Lady didn't give much of a description, so there is that.'_

Star noticed how Clockwork's was shaking in irritation, she decided now was as good as time as any to break the tense silence

"You don't look as Cogsworthy as I thought."

* * *

Clockwork flew in from an open portal inside the tower, yawning and stretching their arms out in exhaustion from their latest mission.

' _Home sweet home.'_

They floated away from the portal, an odd chill creeping through their spine. Someone was inside their tower.

Summoning their trusty scythe, they began to float through the tower in search of the intruder, suddenly stopping when they heard a young voice singing softly. It was impossible to deny that the intruder had a lovely voice, but all intruders must answer to Clockwork for breaking into their tower. Turning invisible, they slipped behind the unwelcome guest; Clockwork waited several seconds before turning visible again

"Hasn't anyone told you it's rude to enter someone's lair without their permission?" They bellowed out, irritation and exasperation bleeding out in their voice.

She freezes, turns around and _stares at them._ Clockwork's irritated as the intruder continues to stare; just as the Time Master was about to open their mouth, the intruder simply says, "You don't look as Cogsworthy as I thought."

 _What?_

Clockwork's silence is unyielding, "What are you talking about?"

The intruder looks away, "You don't know _**Cogsworth?**_ Does _Beauty and the Beast_ ring a bell?"

"Again, what are you talking about?"

"Oh my goodness, you really don- forget it." Clockwork rolled their eyes at the intruder's dramatic antics. "So I found my way to your tower, now what?"

" _Clockwork? Are you in there?"_

Fantastic. Not only do they have to deal with this girl, they also have to deal with their idiotic employers. Looking at her again, Clockwork rose an eyebrow, "Now what, you ask? Now, you hide."

With a snap of their fingers, she's suddenly poofed away to another part of the tower. Using their telekinesis, Clockwork forced the doors open, the glare deepening even further as the Observants floated in.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as _I_ did writing it. I can't thank my family on Slack for helping me pull together plot points, listening to my insane ramblings, and encouraging me to post this! Like seriously, without them, this fic wouldn't have been have put together. **

**I hope to get chapter two out as soon as I can! In the meantime, have a Happy Holidays!**

 **Please read and review!**


	2. Intruders and Sleep

**Hello everyone! I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas/Holidays! Here's chapter 2! This chapter is a little bit shorter than the first one, but currently fits my requirements of a minimum 2.3 to 2.5k words. Hopefully you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Shout out to my beta, sarasanddollar!**

* * *

 _Chapter 2. Intruders and Sleep_

* * *

As the Observants floated in, Clockwork quickly masked their glare into a neutral frown and subtly switched out the scythe for the staff. Leaning against said staff, they quirked an eyebrow waiting for the Observants to convert their thoughts into speech.

"Must you look like that every time we swing by your tower?" One asked. Of course, the eyeballs just _had_ to comment about they looked. How predictable.

Clockwork's frown deepened"Well I deeply apologize if I don't look all that prim and proper, running around on dozens of missions from your thankless employers can do that to you. Then again, I didn't think you would know," they snapped out, smirking when one of Observants narrowed its eye in annoyance, "In fact, I was just about to take a nap when you unexpectedly rang. Have you heard of scheduling meetings beforehand, or is that a revolutionary idea that's too modern for my _favorite_ employers to grasp?"

Clockwork smirk grew when both Observants narrowed their eyes. "Is this what we have to deal with every time we come here? Disrespect from an overgrown child who doesn't know how to respect his elders?" One of them asked the other. "I wonder if it's just too much to ask for a shred of respect from someone who claims to be the all powerful Time Master?"

"The boy has grown too rebellious, that I know." Observant number two stated, "Perhaps it's time for him to learn his role again."

Their smirk fell upon hearing the _he_ reach their ears. Shifting into their child form, Clockwork hovered in front of the two ghosts. "If you ever paid attention to anything pertaining to my overall being, I have a child form, so expect some childishness. Also consider perhaps if you had done what _your_ responsibilities had entailed, then I wouldn't be as such an 'overgrown child who can't be bother to respect their elders. Besides, I never gave myself that pompous title, you did." The Time Master lowered their hands, "I'm not a _he_ , I'm a _they."_ Floating away from the two, Clockwork swung their staff in a bored, irritated manner. "You came in my tower for a reason. What is it?"

"Straight to the point, are we?"

' _The quicker I can give you what you want, then the quicker you can leave. The quicker you leave, the quicker I can deal with this intruder, and the_ _ **quicker**_ _I can take a nap. This is something you fail to understand.'_

"I just love to give my employers whatever they need," came the acidic reply. "It absolutely gives me immense joy seeing their needs are fulfilled instead of my needs that allow me to barely keep functioning."

"We need the reports of your mission by tomorrow morning."

"That quick?" Deadpanned Clockwork. "I don't think you understand how long it takes me to write a single report, and that's when I'm _not_ procrastinating or fulfilling basic needs like eating or sleeping. Five hours, and that's just for the draft! Because my fabulous employers take nothing less than perfection, it takes _another_ three to write the whole damn thing. Twelve missions multiplied by the eight hours it takes to write it is ninety-six hours. Four entire days to write twelve bloody reports."

"Tomorrow morning."

"I don't think you understand so I'll repeat myself in more layman terms. I can not and _**will not**_ make myself finish twelve reports. By tomorrow morning you can have two and a half, but not twelve," Clockwork asserted firmly, "Knowing you and the Council, you all might decide it would be a fantastic idea to send me out on yet another mission."

The two Observants widened their eyes hearing their employee's disrespect and blatant lying. Surely, Clockwork couldn't have thought this was true?

"Name one time we've done such things."

Clockwork was silent.

"Are you unable to think of such moments?" Number 2 had asked, a smug, haughty smirk taking over its face.

"Do you want that list alphabetically or chronologically?" Clockwork spat out suddenly, "Would you also like a list of the resulting side effects because of these actions? If you really want to know, then you should take a seat, it'll take a while to explain every single one of them."

A purple couch was summoned as Clockwork sarcastically gestured to it.

' _Clockwork what in the hell are you doing? Shut up, at this rate, they'll never leave, it'll take longer to deal with this intruder and less sleep for you.'_

"I don't think any person would want to be in the same room as _you_ with such a disrespectful attitude coming from you, young man."

"I didn't want to be in the same room as my employers who consistently overlook my needs for their own ridiculous and petty ones, but what do you know? No one gets what they want!"

" _Clockwork."_

"No!" They snapped, "I don't care! I honestly don't care what you think! I just came home from those godforsaken missions, my body hurts and I want to rest! Get out!"

" _ **CLOCKWORK!"**_

They're using _that_ voice against them but the Time Master is too blinded by their rage to pay too much attention. "I don't care if you want to shout my name like the guardians you _should_ have been. Don't come by my tower until I get these reports done, now _**get out."**_

Despite the generalized idea that the Observants were idiotic eyeballs who couldn't do a thing to help themselves, they were smart enough to know when Clockwork was too emotional to speak rationally.

"Fine," one of them said, "We'll leave you alone."

"I won't be satisfied until you _observe_ my door," Clockwork spat out.

Clockwork watched as the two Observants floated out the tower, relief washing over them as they used their telekinesis to shut the door. Ready to deal with their intruder, they turned around only to see that the girl had found her way to them.

"Have those green Unowns left?" She asked uncertainly, looking around them to see the door was closed. The girl had let out a deep breath before looking up at the Time Master, "They _have_. Thank god! Their voices were really grating on my ears."

"Their voice would grate any person with common sense," Their deep voice rumbled out, still bleeding with irritation.

The girl gave a cheeky grin. "Good thing I have common sense right?" Sobering up, yet still wearing that grin, she extended her hand out towards Clockwork. "I think we got off on the wrong foot earlier. My name is Star Lewinski."

Clockwork hesitantly shook Star's hand. "As you've already guess, I'm Clockwork, all powerful Master of Time."

"Why are you using a title you're obviously uncomfortable with?" Star asked, tilting her head in curiousity.

They shrugged, "I hate the title, but what can I do? Been doing it for a while," ' _Ever since I was created,'_ "so it becomes habitual. Don't think for a second that this is going to get you out of trespassing in my tower."

"In _my_ defense, I knocked on the door. I may or may not have have messed with the doorknob, but I am telling you the truth when I said that the door opened on its own."

Clockwork folded theirs arms, not impressed by the girl's lies. "Doors don't magically open for anyone."

Oh. So they decided to fold their arms, two can play at that game. "Doors aren't supposed to floating, the sky should be blue not green. Life doesn't really live by our expectations. Do I need to go on?" Seeing Clockwork stunned into silence, she smirked. ' _Star: one, Clockwork: zero.'_ "Anyways like I was saying, I really wasn't trying to break into the Citadel. I was messing around with the door to see if it was locked, and voila, door opens."

She manages to get an annoyed eye roll from the Time-Master. "Yes, and I'm the Queen of England," came the dry reply.

"Are you really that caught up to the point you haven't bothered to wonder why there's a human in the Ghost Zone? Or how I made it all the way to your tower? When I obviously don't have ghost powers?"

As much as they hate to admit it, the girl- _Star -_ does make a good point. Raising an eyebrow in interest, they spoke, "I must admit and I am impressed that a human such as yourself has made it all the way to my tower. How did you do that?"

 _Now_ the conversation was starting to go in Star's favor, "I shall tell you a tale of woe-"

"I'm exhausted, just tell me the damn story."

"Sheesh, excuse me. I was just trying to lift the mood."

"Well do it next time when I haven't just come home from twelve missions and haven't seen a bed in weeks. Now, tell me the story."

Star averted her gaze from the Time Master. "Grouchy," she muttered.

"I heard that."

"If you heard it, then you should quit being a grouch. Simple as that," said Star, who then looked at Clockwork and grinned like a madman. "You asked for a story? A story you shall get!"

Clockwork groaned, "By the Ancients, I just want to sleep."

* * *

It takes less than 10 minutes for Star to tell her story. It would have been five if it wasn't for Clockwork needlessly interrupting the teen. She finishes, placing her hands in front of her with a pleased grin. "And that, my dear Dialga, is how I found my way here to your tower."

Clockwork raised a finger, then lowered it, apparently lost on what to say next. "What's a Dialga?"

"You don't know _Dialga?"_ Star hissed out, "What's next? You'll say you don't know who Pikachu or Charmander are!"

"I'd hate to upset you but I have no idea who or what any of those things are."

Clockwork could only watch as the teenager twitched; tilting their head to the side in confusion, "Star?" They poked her, beginning to grow worried when she hadn't responded. They poked her second time, hiding a chuckle when Star swatted their hand away.

"Question: do you think you can help me get home?" Star had asked suddenly.

"Unless you want to go home with half of you in your room, the other half floating around in the Ghost Zone, waiting to be devoured by some of the less sentient beings, then no not tonight. Tomorrow morning," Clockwork answered, twirling their staff and sending it away, a small sign that they felt comfortable in the girl's presence.

They hid a smirk seeing Star recoil back in disgust. "Merlin no, I'd rather not get splinched by a sleep deprived Time Master. Tomorrow morning, that sounds doable," Star hummed in agreement. "Wait! You have those reports to do!"

"..."

"Please tell me you haven't forgotten that quickly Clockwork."

"..."

' _They have.'_ "Oh my god you have."

"No? I haven't?" protested Clockwork.

"I have a strong feeling you're like Kwan: a hot mess."

"In my defense, I'm exhausted."

Star shook her head in shock. Just how exactly is this ghost functioning? "Clockwork, how in the hell are you able to form _any_ coherent sentence?"

"Spite. Lots of spite."

Star eyed the Time Master oddly as they shifted into their child and elderly forms. "I think you've been filled with too much spite."

"What makes you say that?"

"You're changing forms." Star explained, grabbing hold of Clockwork when they shifted into their child form again. "By the way, you look absolutely adorable when you're like this," she poked the tiny Time Master's cheeks, suppressing a laugh when they puffed their cheeks in irritation, shooting her their most deadly glare but ultimately failing since Star only laughed at Clockwork's attempts to be threatening. "You aren't really that threatening in this form. Now that I think about it, you aren't a threat to me at all." Clockwork's adorable glare deepened, causing Star to squeal even more. She felt their tail wrap itself around her arm, her grin growing even larger. Defeated, the Time Master yawned, tiny hands stretching out to cover their mouth and rubbing tired red eyes. Instinctually, Star laid their head against her chest, softly humming one of her favorite songs, and rocked the small Time Master until she heard their breathing still.

" _No one shall make them afraid, they'll be safe in the nation we've made."_ She hadn't meant to sing aloud. Looking down, she saw that Clockwork was still sleeping, their hands wrapped around her waist, head resting on her chest and a miniscule smile gracing their features. Checking to see if they were still holding onto her, she snaked her one of her arms from around Clockwork and ran her hand through their hair from under their hood. Seeing that the Time Master hadn't budged, she continued to stroke their hair, her own content smile coming about.

A knock at the door brought her out of her Clockwork-induced trance. "Clockwork? Clockwork?"

' _Not again.'_ she thought irritably, briskly walking from the center of the tower as fast as she can while safely carrying the sleeping Time Master. Star sharply turns down an empty hallway, her blond hair swinging around her shoulders, accidentally swatting Clockwork in the face. Clockwork shifted around before going still once again.

"Clockwork?"

She- _they_ \- still aren't safe. Her pace quickens, she's determined to keep walking until she can't hear those mutated Unowns shrill, obnoxious voices stinging her ears. She turns down another hallway, remaining oblivious to the decay eating away at the walls, dried ectoplasm splattered across the hall. Clockwork stirs, their face scrunching up in pain, a small groan coming out.

"It'll be fine Clockwork, just bear with me," she mumbled out in an attempt to comfort them.

She continues twisting and turning down the halls until finally she finds a wooden door. Opening it, she quickly stepped inside and gently closed the door behind her. A quick sigh of relief escapes as she slid down the wall; still holding Clockwork to her chest, she closed her eyes and allowed sleep to take over.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I am a little worried about the pacing of Kinetic Potential, more so if I was going too fast or too slow. Also, I'm currently trying to work on sorting out kinks with ffn since they wont post my actual cover for the fic. :| Chapter 3 is in progress and it's pretty likely I won't get the next chapter out before New Year's so have a Happy New Year's.**

 **Please read and review! Feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	3. Making My Way Downtown, Running Fast-

**It's literally the day before Feburary 1st and I have January's update right here! I have a plan of updating every month, so let's cross our fingers I'll stick to it!**

 **Before I continue on with this update, I wanted to address this (amazing) review that I got! I won't put the whole thing here since it's a little long but Mistress Soul, I love any and all criticisms, especially if they're in a form of a wall of text! I'm also flattered that you think this is a promising story and I hope that I don't let anyone down as I write this fanfic! If at any point, ya'll have questions, hit me up PM on here or on my tumblr(the url is the same as my username here) and I'll answer them...as long they questions that'll spoil the plot!**

 **Shout out to my beta, sarasanddollar and my phamily on Slack who has put up with me rambling about this! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _3\. Making My Way Downtown, Running Fast, Homebound_

* * *

Both human and ghost slept soundly, safely hidden away from the Observants, their chests rising and falling in sync. Star was the first to wake up, turquoise eyes opening slowly, blearily scanning the room in confusion, before remembering the events from before. Sitting up against the wall, she clutched the still sleeping Time Master close. Not having the heart wake them up, she decided to wait for Clockwork to wake up on their own.

She didn't have to wait long, sensing Clockwork squirm around for several seconds before slowly sitting up. They frowned in confusion as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes, looking around in the strange room they were in. Clockwork finally removed their hands from their face, red eyes fixated on Star. Glancing downward, they realized they were sitting on her chest; surprise morphed into mortification when Clockwork saw their tail was tightly wrapped around her arm. Star swore she caught a glimpse of a dark purple blush from the Time Master when they yelped, shooting up like a weed and unfurling their tail from around her arm.

"Do you mind?" Star grumbled, "I have no time what it is, but in all honestly it's too early for you to be screaming like this."

Clockwork only shot her a glare, "I'm not screaming."

She rose an eyebrow, "Really?" she deadpanned, "Then what exactly are you doing?"

"Not screaming?"

Rolling her eyes with a sarcastic "Of course you aren't," she pushed the Time Master from in front of her, wary of their case as she did so. Slowly, she stood up, resting her hand against the wall for support. With a tired smile aimed at Clockwork, "I'm sure you're ready to get rid of me?"

"Absolutely ready." They frowned, then a dreamy smile took over, gripping the time staff close to their chest. " _Sleep._ I can finally _sleep."_

" _After_ you send me home," came the cheery reminder. "then you can sleep all you want!" Clockwork snapped out of their daydreaming, looking down to see that the girl was standing right in front of them to the point that their chests almost touched. Talk about personal space.

The ticking in their case suddenly sped up, "Personal space." They grounded out.

Star took several steps back. "Better?"

"Much." came the terse reply. Sharply turning around, Clockwork floated away, phasing through the wall. Star immediately followed, opening the door, stepping into the hallway, crashing face first into the Time Master's arm.

"You know what's crazy?" Star grinned into their sleeve. "How we keep crashing into each other."

"You know what else is crazy? How 'we' would imply that it's both of us continually crashing into each other when it's just _you_ crashing into me." Clockwork stated, moving the arm Star had her face planted in as a sign for her to get off them. "Star, my arm is sore. Please extract your face from it."

"Whoops, sorry." They felt the pressure lessen, silently thanking the teen for doing so. Clockwork looked around, their chest suddenly tightening seeing the dried ectoplasm splattered across the walls. The ticking in their case sped up even faster, painfully ringing in their ears as the ectoplasm gained its luminous glow and began to slowly dribble down the walls. Hastily, Clockwork tightly grabbed Star's hand, ignoring her surprised yelp as they teleported to the main part of the Citadel.

Slowly, Clockwork loosened their grip of the teen's hand, the rapid ticking slowing down to a peaceful, rhythmic pulse. Star felt the Time Master's hand loosen their grip on her hand, and nervously wrung them as she teased Clockwork. "Normally most guys would wine and dine me before grabbing my hand to gallivant across town. Or tower, in your case"

"...Well then, good thing I'm not like most guys?" Ccame the jovial response. Star knows that it was tense, from the way Clockwork said it through clenched teeth, shoulders squared along with the scythe suddenly appearing and being gripped like a lifeline.

Seeing that merely _talking_ wouldn't properly ground the Time Master, Star decided to take a page out of her book on how she would calm Paulina or other anxious cheerleaders down. Yes, she realizes, that Clockwork is not Paulina, that these methods won't necessary work but there's no point in not trying. Slowly, she slinks in front of Clockwork, wondering if they can _actually_ see her standing there.

"Clockwork," Star began, grabbing one of their gloved hands and holding it tightly in hers. "Can you feel me holding your hands?"

They let out a strangled noise, "You don't have to speak, just, shake your head yes or no." As a response, she received a jerky nod. ' _Good.'_ she thought. "Can you hear my voice?"

"If I couldn't he-hear your voice, then how am I able to give you a response Lewinski?"

Star rolled her eyes, "A simple 'yes' would have been enough you smartass. But can you name me five things that are in this tower?"

"That would require thinking, something I rather not do at the moment."

"Understandable," Agreed Star, deciding it was now time for her to let go of Clockwork's hands. Tilting her head to the side, a devious grin tugged at the corners of her mouth before eagerly clutching Clockwork's hands and dragging them off towards the door.

"Star what are you doing?" They asked calmly despite the fact they were being dragged around in their own tower like a piece of furniture by a fourteen year old girl. Instead of answering, she turns around, flashing a cheeky Cheshire grin before turning back around, continuing to drag them around the Citadel. Did she not realize that if she kept this up, she'd run them both into the door?

"You are aware if you keep this up, you're going to make us crash into the wall?"

Clockwork didn't have to see it but they heard Lewinski grin and a ebullient giggle let loose, "Maybe I am, but _you_ can teleport."

"Teleport where?"

Another giggle, "Amity Park!"

"Amity Park? I've never really been there, except, of course for business. I think it's time to see what this city has to offer." said Clockwork, feeling Star slow down to a near stop. Rolling their eyes, a equally deviant smirk came about, "You know what? To hell with it, let's go to Amity Park."

With a snap of Time Master's fingers, a bright blue light encompassed the two and the Citadel now empty.

* * *

A bright blue light flashed in the middle of a empty street revealing two young teens, one with blond hair, while the other had blue hair. The blonde leaned over on a light pole as she caught her breath, "Who would have thought that I apparated _twice_ in a day? I finally understand how Harry felt when he and Dumbledore apparated to Slughorn's." she breathed out, "Being squeezed through a tight rubber tube? More so like being scattered apart into millions of pieces while being squeezed into a tight rubber tube." She looked in the direction of the direction of the other teen, "Is it safe to assume that you have no idea what I am talking about?"

"Why assume when you know?" the other teen commented shrugging their shoulders, leaning back against the wall. "Of course I don't know what you're talking about."

A breathy laugh let loose from the girl. "Whatever, we gotta bail. Let's go Clockwork." Grabbing Clockwork's hands, the girl sprinted down the streets of Amity park, Clockwork following along like a piece of string being pulled along, trailing behind the girl. They held back a tiny smile, instead frowned and 'argued' with the other teen to let them go.

"Aww, look at those two, Adam. Aren't they precious?" A young woman asked, hazel eyes watching the scene from the roof of a bakery. Her sandy brown hair was pulled back into a tight frizzy ponytail at the nape of her neck, part of which was covered by a dark blue hood. Adam looks over her to see what exactly she's squeeing about, giving her a pointed look of confusion. She points out in the direction of the streets. Following the direction she was pointing in, Adam turned his head to look at the two teens zipping through the streets, raised an eyebrow and then turned his attention back to the woman. "All I see is a young girl draggin' 'round some boy. The girl's chattering a million miles an hour while the boy is frowning, shootin' off the mouth,"

"I see friendship Adam, and in all honestly I think he's enjoying it."

"The heck? Martha, who would _want_ to be dragged around like that?"

Martha hums contently. "That boy would. He may not look like it but he's enjoying it." Twisting the promise ring on her finger, she looked up at her significant other. "It kinda makes you think of the Doctor and his companions, you know? How the Doc always runs around everywhere, dragging his companions everywhere he goes?"

Adam resumed staring at the two teenagers running through the streets, rolling his eyes in amusement. It never ceased to amaze him how Martha would always find _some_ way to interpolate Doctor Who into any situation that came about, "Well if that's the case, then who's the Doctor and who's the companion? What are they running from? Are they even running from anything?"

Martha tilted her head in thought, pondering her boyfriend's question. "They're both the Doctor and the companion, don't look at me like that! It's true! Both of those kids are like them, their friendship blurs the predefined lines of Doctor and companion, but that's how it should be!" Seeing Adam playfully hold his hands up in mock surrender, she playfully swatted his chest, crossed her legs together, grabbed her thermos out of her satchel, and slowly sipped on her honey lemon tea. After taking several sips, she lowered the thermos down from her lips, running her finger around the rim of the thermos. "Who knows what they're running from? They're _teenagers_ , they could be running from anything! School, homework, friends, parents, ghosts! Then again, who said they're were running from anything? Why do they have to be running away? Why can't they be running _towards_ something? Just because you're running, it doesn't necessarily mean you're running _from_ something."

Adam grabbed a small bag out of his girlfriend's satchel and munched away on the goldfish that she had packed, "Maybe that's the case, maybe. Who knows?" She had several good points, all of them impossible to refute {at the moment Adam amends, he'll figure out another rebuttal for later}, "Do you ever think, that those kids run so much to the point that 'fast running' would come naturally to them?"

"If you live in Amity Park, Adam-"

"-you gotta run fast."

"-you gotta run fast."

Adam continued to munch on his goldfish, "Wait, that should be the motto of Amity Park." he blurted out suddenly.

Now it was Martha's turn to look confused, "What?"

"If you live in Amity Park, you gotta run fast. That should be the motto." Adam simply said, "You know since we have at the bare minimum two ghost attacks per day."

"Makes sense babe," said Martha absently as she drank more of her tea. "Fine print should read: expect your bills to be spiked up significantly at times, deductibles go through the roof, insurance agents hang up on you when you explain that a 6 foot tall metal ghost robot crashed into your home, ghosts randomly float up to you and say, 'Hey what do the dead say to the living? Hello from the other side.'. All in all Amity Park is a weird liminal space and by living here, you've pretty much expected to die at practically any moment."

An amused snort, "Perfect babe."

"Martha I just realized something."

Martha sat her thermos on the roof, "What is it?"

"That's Lewinsky's kid we just saw running around."

* * *

"Star, you're going to get us run over!"

Star turned around to look at Clockwork, "Come on silly! Do you really think I would let that happen?" That insane grin took over as she still ran, her small hands tightly gripped on Clockwork's wrist. The two took a sharp turn, the Time Master narrowly avoiding a collision with a lamppost, shot Star a irritated glare,

"Star, I almost ran into a lamppost."

"Wouldn't have happened if you were actually running!" She glanced at Clockwork, "But seriously, if you didn't want to be dragged around like this, all you had to do was let go," she said calmly.

"Really?" They asked. Part of them doesn't believe her, wants to believe her, "Just let go?"

Star skids to a stop, "Yep!"

Slowly, Clockwork slinks their hand out of hers, looking everywhere else but in her direction as they shifted from side to side. "We didn't have to stop running, Lewinski."

"But you-"

"I don't mind running, but I do mind being dragged around like a rag doll, and almost crashing into lampposts." Before the blonde could open her mouth to protest, Clockwork jerked a thumb at the lamppost several feet behind the two. "Yes, the florist, Mr. Caven saw it."

Seeing that she was unable to argue back, Star deflated for several seconds before straightening her back, smirk taking over, "So you want to keep running?"

"Did I not just say that?"

She stretched, raising her arms over her head, "Yea sure, I heard you but so you honestly want to keep running?"

The Time Master arched an eyebrow before throwing their arms in the air, "Yes!"

"You're kinda cute when you're angry." She said, leaning over inches away from their face, "The real question is: can a Time Master keep up with the co-captain of the cheer squad?"

In response, she got a haughty scoff, "Of course I can. Why do you even ask?"

"That's not what it sounded like earlier." To get them riled up, she settled for poking Clockwork's chest several times. It might cause her to be on the receiving end of their wrath, but she'll take her chances.

"Perhaps that was because I was being dragged around," They grumbled, folding their arms, "But I know I can outrun you."

"All bark and no bite, is that what I'm hearing?" Star faked a yawn, still hiding a triumphant smirk. "Either way, we both know the truth, you can't outrun me."

"I think I'm hearing the same from you, so why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

Hearing this, she quirked an eyebrow up. ' _Put my money where my mouth is? If that's what you want.'_ "Let's make this a little bit more interesting: if I can outrun you home, then _you_ have to come and hang with me again."

Clockwork rolled their eyes, waving a hand in the air as they spoke, "And let's say you don't manage to outrun me? What do I get out of this?"

Placing a perfectly manicured nail against her cheek, "How about I give you the Hamilton soundtrack? Free of charge?"

"Either way it goes, I still would have to interact with you."

"I know!" She exclaimed, "You get what you want, and I get what I want!"

Clockwork doesn't bother to say anything more, instead they shrugged their shoulders, "Whatever, time for you to show me what you've got."

"My house is the house between the maroon and gray one on Crossed Over Boulevard. " instructed Star, tossing her hair into a loose ponytail. "Ready to get your butt kicked?"

"Can I say the same to you?"

* * *

"Did you really think you could beat me?"

"Before I did, now, without a shadow of a doubt, I know I can't."

Star's triumphant smirk grew even wider as she leaned over on the railing of the stairs. "You know this means you owe me another meeting."

Clockwork gave the girl a small smile, "I suppose it does. Was it not part of our deal?"

"Yea! When do you think you'll come over?"

They pretended to think, "Time is my mistress, I'll come whenever she permits. Or whenever I can sneak out my tower." Clockwork reached over Star to open the front door. "As for now, you have to go home."

Star looked between the door and Clockwork, a fond smile taking over. "The last twelve hours have been pretty interesting. Or tiring, in your case." She laughed softly. "Don't be a stranger Clockwork!"

"I don't intend to be."

Stepping through in her doorway, Star gave them one last smile before entering her house, "Have a good rest, see you whenever."

"Whenever Star." Clockwork parroted back, slowly descending down the steps hearing Star close the door behind her. "Whenever."

* * *

 **Okay! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! See you next month for Chapter 4! Also keep an eye out for some new fics from me as well!**

 **As always, R &R and feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	4. An Introspective Moment on Perspective

**Here's chapter 4!** **Also, I finally remembered to put of the things I've been meaning to put in the other chapters but forgot to mention!**

 **1\. This fic takes place after 'Flirting with Disaster,' mid-season 2. There may be moments where episodes before 'Flirting with Disaster' are referenced throughout the course of the fic.**

 **2\. Essentially this fic is meant to (somewhat) serve as a "series rewrite." However, there are some noticable differences that you will see throughout the course of the fic that makes my fic different from a _normal_ series rewrite fanfic. Or this fic could be seen as a "retelling," either way, this fic will handle episodes and character development _very, VERY_ differently from canon(or lack thereof). **

**Shout out to my beta, sarasanddollar and my phamily on Slack who has put up with me rambling about this! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _4\. A Introspective Moment on Perspective: Star_

* * *

She doesn't want them to go. For the (relatively) short time she's known them, it's the quickest that she's ever formed a connection after just meeting them. It took a week for her to form a connection with Paulina and over a month for Kwan and Dash-which only grew stronger over the years. Yet here she stood, centimeters away from being reunited from her friends and family and she honestly wants to stay right here, right in this moment with her new friend.

Wow, that didn't sound desperate at _all._

Clockwork reaches over her to open her door, unintentionally brushing against her shoulder as they do so, and a surge of _something_ shoots through her. Star doesn't know what it is, but she wants to feel it again.

"-you have to go home."

Snapping out of her chaotic thoughts, looking between Clockwork and the door, a fond smile took over. "The last twelve hours have been pretty interesting."

They really were, getting lost in an alternate dimension, meeting/befriending ghosts. All in all, it caused a certain thrill despite the surreal, numbing fear of dying at any point in time. Perhaps it was her inner adrenaline junkie speaking.

Remembering that Clockwork was (and still) tired from their earlier endeavors, "Or tiring, in your case." She laughed softly.

"Don't be a stranger Clockwork!"

 _'Really.'_ Star adds silently.

"I don't intend to be," the Time Master replied.

 _'I'll hold you to it.'_

She should step inside, relieve the Time Master the burden of making sure she gets home safely. Placing one foot in the doorway, Star flashed one last smile, her brightest one before she finally enters her house, "Have a good rest, see you whenever."

Star wonders what they said in response after she closed the door. Maybe it was something snappy? Maybe something witty? Or _maybe_ it was nothing at all.

Whatever it was, she has to know.

Just as Star thinks of the idea to open her door and shout after Clockwork, she's instantly smothered by red and white picking her up and twirling her around.

"Star!" That was Kwan. Her _boyfriend._ "I'm so glad to see you! In one piece! I'm not sure what I would even do if something were to happen to you. Dash and Paulina tried to tell me nothing happened to you, but it's Amity Park you know? Anything can happen! Ghost attacks, muggings, serial killers," his voice trailed off, his disquieting glance lingering on his seemingly unharmed girlfriend. "Nothing happened to you right? No one did anything to you right?"

That was Kwan, her rambling, overprotective teddy bear of a boyfriend squeezing her, holding her against his chest.

She's home. Home with her friends and family. She allows her boyfriend's voice become a permanent fixture of her mind, his modulated, mellow voice to drown out all her other thoughts, as Kwan's coarse hands gently but firmly gripped her sides. Burying her head against his chest, smelling the peppermint honey that coalesced into his shirt, alerting her that he had showered not too long ago. Her hands crawled their way up Kwan's jacket sleeves, gripping the folds and creases as tightly as she possibly could, afraid that if she didn't hold on tight enough, she would lose him. Star takes several deep breaths, her chest rising and falling in sync with Kwan's. It's impossible to tell exactly how long she's been doing it but she finally loosens her grips on his sleeves, Star's hands ghost over the rest of Kwan's jacket until she can firmly squeeze his cheeks, sighing in relief.

"No, nothing happened," Star answered, kissing him on his nose.

 _'That's not true and you know it,'_ she berated herself for lying to him.

"Look here 'Teddy', you ain't the only one that missed her. Paulina and I wanna see her too!"

" _Si,_ please put Star down so we can see her too!"

Giving the other two teens a blank stare, Kwan doesn't respond, instead holding Star tighter to his chest, afraid that if he let her go then he'll lose her again. _Not again,_ he doesn't want to deal with the fear that took over him.

"Baby, I'm right here," the gentle voice of his girlfriend breaks him out of his trance, along with her fingers tenderly pulling on his jawline to get him to look at her. "I'm right here, nothing is going to happen to me."

Kwan side-eyed Paulina and Dash before gently putting her down, allowing the other two A-Listers to fervently hover over Star. Paulina and Dash checked her for any hidden injuries before swooping Star up in their own possessive hugs, relaying their joy that she had safely returned.

"Don't disappear on us Star," Dash said suddenly, a deep frown tugging at the corner of his lips, "God knows that no one can placate that anxious teddy bear boyfriend of yours." His lips quirked upward in a crooked smile as he hugged Star tightly, ruffling her hair and Dash's crooked smile growing even wider as she huffed random strands of blond hair out of her face.

Paulina flicked Dash's arm playfully. "Shut up," she snarked out with a toothy grin. "But seriously, no one can calm that teddy bear down. So don't disappear."

"I live in Amity Park," Star blurted out suddenly, "It would be absurd to not disappear."

Kwan snatches her out of Dash's hold, coarse hands squeezing her arms gently. He stared into her eyes for what seemed to be forever before he muttered out, "Don't disappear."

Star plants her face in his shirt, smelling the peppermint honey once more before gripping his jacket sleeves.

 _She's home._

* * *

Star leans against Dash's arm, belting out an exhausted yawn as she pathetically attempted to pay attention to the group work the A-Listers were doing. Kwan causally scribbled down the answers while Paulina filed her nails, dictating what she wanted Kwan to write down. Dash thumbed through the history textbook, copying down main points from the textbook. The three teens worked efficiently, drowning out their rambunctious classmates. Time flies by with the teacher redirecting the class at certain points throughout the period, students chaotically fretting about in the classroom, picking up supplies, and dropping off papers.

"You have eight minutes left in class, I would advise that you turn in the group packets. You'll be able to work on them next class, but please turn them in so that I can have them for safekeeping."

Paulina patiently waited for Kwan to write his last sentence, who handed her the packet. She then gently nudged her arm into Star's side, receiving a wide-eyed stare from the blonde and laid the packet in her open hands.

Paulina jerked a thumb at a teacher's desk, Star absently nodded in a hazy understanding.

Pushing herself off Dash, Star stood up out of her desk, standing still for several seconds to rid the tingling, numbing sensation that resided in her legs. Her strides are slow and sluggish, similar to dragging a stick through mud. No one comments on how Star looks almost dead, her eyes unfocused and hazy, simply waving it off as her having an 'off day'. The other students that had noticed moved out of her way, not wanting to accidentally incur the blonde's wrath.

Star slowly trudges through the makeshift pathway, dropping the group packets on the teacher's desk; making the mistake of turning around too sharply, she had to grip the corners of the teacher's desk to her to keep her grounded.

"Star, are you alright?" asked the teacher, reaching out towards the teen and suppressing shock when Star weakly swatted the offending hand away.

A weak nod, "Peachy, Mr. Garcia."

Mr. Garcia noted how his student gripped the desk as if it were a lifeline, her knuckles paling to a sickly white. He's not too sure what he can do at this point, she hadn't complained of anything bothering her(albeit the fact that there was something _clearly_ bothering her) nor does he have any 'valid reason' to send Ms. Lewinski to the nurse's office. Gritting his teeth at his incapability to help his point, he nodded his head, "Alright, Ms. Lewinksi," he raised an eyebrow, still not convinced the teen was as peachy as she said she was. "If you're feeling any different, no matter how inconsequential you think it is, please go to the nurse's office."

A small nod was his response. He watches as she slowly trudges back to her group where her friends were. Mr. Garcia huffs out in sudden irritation, with both himself and the sham of a school system that he taught in. Another student walks up to his desk to hand in her group's packets before scurrying off wherever she came from. Looking down, he picks up the packets that most of his students have turned, stacking them together and sliding them in a folder before sticking said folder in the cabinet filer.

Gracefully maneuvering around his cluttered desk to the front of the classroom, Mr. Garcia loudly claps twice, successfully gathering the attention of his students, "Alright class, at this point, I need any remaining groups who haven't turned in their packets to do so. Also for homework, make sure you-" The bell catches him, rudely interrupting whatever he had to say next.

"Have a good day everyone!" He says instead, grabbing a marker to write today's assignment for his incoming class.

A steady flow of students walk into his class, several of them chatting with their friends as they made their way to their desks. One of his students greet him with a wide, infectious smile that he can't help but return. Two of his students walk up to him and ask about his day as he continues writing the class agenda.

Nothing is out of the ordinary, the antithesis of Casper High. The bell rings as a few more students straggled into his class and he began to teach.

Merely minutes later, a scream causes Mr. Garcia to drop everything he's doing, run into the hallways, skidding to a stop when he saw two students: one standing stock still, screaming her head off before her horrific screech faded out while the other student darts his eyes towards the teacher, lost as to what to do next. Mr. Garcia, looks from the corner of his eye, his students are now peeking out of the classroom to see what was happening. Turning towards his students with a stern glare, he commanded them to go back to class before turning around to the situation before him.

"Nathan, what happened?" he asked calmly.

"I d-didn't mean to, I was only trying to help her!" Nathan's shaking, stuttering to the point he can hardly get a word out without it being horribly mangled by his stuttering, "M-m-mr. Gar-c-ia y-yo-u have t-to beli-ev-e-e me!"

Mr. Garcia nods his head, "I never said you did anything Nathan, you're not in trouble. All I need is for you to calm down and to tell me what happened." Nathan was still shaking, but began to slowly calm down, "Are you alright now?"

He received a jerky nod. "A little."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

Again, Nathan nodded in the same jerky motion, "I was w-walking to class after the bell had rang when I saw Star slowly walking the halls. She didn't look well so I thought I could redirect her to either her class or the nurse's office. I caught her attention but I tripped over my own two feet and my experiment flew out my hands. I told her to lookout but she-she just didn't seem to respond in time and it ended up on her shirt."

Mr. Garcia patted Nathan on the shoulder, "You aren't in trouble Nathan." Seeing Nathan frown and he knew that the child was over thinking things. "Nathan, I will make sure that you don't end up in any sort of trouble. I'll explain to whoever you have this block what happened and I will make sure Star is okay."

Nathan frown deepened in concern, "But what if her friends-"

"I will make sure they understand you meant no ill will towards Ms. Lewinski," the teacher pointed to his classroom, "Go sit down in my class and calm yourself down while I handle her."

Nathan scurries away from the two into his classroom, the door slamming behind being the only indicator he went in there.

Mr. Garcia sighed as he turned around to face Star, and he was sure that he could never erase her terrified, catatonic face or unhear her petrified screams. He reaches his hand out to gently brush her arm, partially relieved that Star hadn't screamed again and partially unnerved by her lack of response. Suddenly, he feels his hand being gripped.

Okay, so he got a response.

"Star, can you tell me what's wrong honey?"

A choked sob, broke out from the blond, "I-I can't b-b-breathe."

"Can you tell me what's hurting?" She shook her head, attempting to blubber out nothing was hurt had only served to frustrate the teacher but he had managed to mask his irritation at her blatant lying before Mr. Garcia continued to speak, "You're hurting somewhere, Star. Please just tell me where so I can help you."

She hesitated before slowly raising her hand to her chest and gently tapping against it.

"Your chest hurts?"

Star nodded.

"It hurts," a long, painful sob accompanies her statement and Mr. Garcia swore that he heard his heart break in two. _"It hurts."_

"I know, we can figure something at the nurse's office."

A heavy silence took over the teacher, save for Star's choked wails as he figured out how he could get her the help she needed. His brown eyes lit up as he was struck with an idea-it wouldn't work unless his student gave the a-okay, but ie was an idea nonetheless. "Star, I want to pick you up and carry you to the nurse's office. Can I pick you up so I can do that?"

Her eyes widen at the request, another sharp cry escaped before she nodded her head. Mr. Garcia gave her the gentlest smile he could muster before he swooped her up in his arms, shifting her around slightly so that he wouldn't risk dropping her. Slowly he began to walk down the halls, trying but ultimately failing to tune out the heartbroken sobs that reverberated in empty hallways of Casper.

* * *

 **Okay, for anyone who wanted to know why Star had trouble breathing, remember that Star had ended up in the Ghost Zone by being shot by one of Skulker's weapons specifically designed to send any person hit by it to be sent to the Ghost Zone. Despite the fact the weapon was _nonlethal_ , no one enters and escapes ghost encounters as the same person.**

 **In addition, Sports Star/Celestial Player(KwanxStar) is the most, pure, wholesome ship in DP.**

 **Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter! See you in March in for chapter 5! R &R, feedback is always appreciated! :D**


	5. An Introspective Moment on Perspective 2

**Here's the update for March, and it's earlier than normal, so there _might_ be a chance for a double update this month! Either way, enjoy the chapter**

* * *

 _5\. An Introspective Moment on Perspective, Part 2: Clockwork_

* * *

A cocky smirk took over Star's face as she walked up the stairs, "Did you really think you could beat me?"

Shrugging, Clockwork muttered out in defeat, "Before, I did, now, without a shadow of a doubt, I know I can't."

A Time Master racing against co-captain of the cheerleading squad and thinking they could _win?_ Laughable at best.

Star's triumphant smirk grew wider as she leaned over on the railing of the stairs, "You know this means you owe me another meeting."

Clockwork gave Star a small smile, "I suppose it does. Was it not part of our deal?"

Her enthusiasm doubled, "Yeah! When do you think you'll come over?"

Someone's actually excited to meet _them_ again? Someone actually likes them? Lewinski sounded excited, but looks can be deceiving. Realizing that she was still beaming at them, Clockwork realized that she was waiting for an answer. Raising their hand to their chin, they pretended to think, "Time is my mistress, I'll come whenever she permits. Or whenever I can sneak out my tower."

Clockwork reached over Star to open the front door, a rush of _something_ running through them as they accidentally brushed up against Star. It felt… _Great_ , and they thrived to feel it again. However, good things didn't happen to them, so they wrote it off as a fluke, full of false hope and lies.

"As for now, you have to go home." they said, trying to cover up the elation they had just felt.

Star looked between the door and Clockwork, a fond smile taking over. _She's smiling at them, how can anyone stand to smile at them._ "The last twelve hours have been pretty interesting. Or tiring, in your case," she laughed softly, causing Clockwork to realize how tired they were and suppress a yawn. "Don't be a stranger Clockwork!"

"I don't intend to be."

 _'She actually wants to see me again? Preposterous_.'

She stepped in her doorway, Star flashing one last smile before entering her house, "Have a good rest, see you whenever."

"Whenever, Star," Clockwork parroted back, slowly descending down the steps hearing Star close the door behind her and knowing she was safe, home with the people who cared about her. "Whenever."

Clockwork slipped their hands in their pockets, looking left and right as they attempted to remember _how_ they arrived at Star's house before ultimately deciding to turn left and resume walking.

After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

"I honestly regret not looking at the names of the streets." complained Clockwork as they passed another house, "I'm lost in Amity Park. _Perfect."_

A hand gently clapped Clockwork's shoulder from behind, and they froze, not wanting to anger the stranger standing behind them.

"Are you lost child?" said the stranger, gently turning Clockwork so that the Time Master can face him.

Clockwork was quiet, silently eyeing the hands resting on their shoulders. "Would you mind removing your hands from my shoulders?" they were attempting to be firm yet unease tinged their voice, betraying their nervousness.

The stranger widened his purple eyes, apologizing as he took his hands off of the Time Master. "But I must wonder child, are you lost?" Asked the stranger again. "I could help you if you'd like?"

"That'd be nice."

He smiled, "I'm Caven, owner of Shadow Flowers Shoppe."

"Nice to meet you Mister-"

Caven held a hand up, "Just Caven, kid."

 _They messed up,_ Clockwork twiddled their thumbs, suddenly finding the concrete more interesting as they simply waited for Caven to yell at them, hit them, to do _something_ since they messed up. A full minute had passed and Clockwork looked up at Caven with confusion. Why didn't he do anything?

"So you find me more interesting than the ground? Knew you'd come around!" Joked Caven, pulling his hair back into a tight bun. "For a minute there, I thought I had some competition. Anyways, I can't keep calling you _kid_ , what's your name?"

"It's not important," Clockwork shot back.

Caven's smile fell, "Of course it is!"

 _"No it isn't,"_ they repeated again, grinding their teeth in irritation.

Realizing that he wasn't to worm an answer out of the child, Caven simply gave up, "Fine, I'll call you Bonnie."

"Sure, if that's what you want," came the dismissive response, watching with hesitation as Caven disappeared inside the flower shop, walking back out with several flower pots in his arms. He sat them down on the ground, happily striding back to where Bonnie was. Caven raised his hand, purple eyes widening slightly when he saw the child flinch back away from him. Did the child really think he was going to hurt them? Bonnie still kept eyeing the raised hand warily, even as Caven gestured towards the shop.

Caven plastered a smile on his face, praying that Bonnie wouldn't catch on to his suspicions. "I have to go out and make some deliveries, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me load my cart?"

Clockwork glanced over to the cart, now fiddling with the pocket of their hood. They were already late going home, so what did it matter going a little bit later then they were expecting?

"Why not?" Came the tenacious reply.

The florist smiled, heading over to the his cart, gesturing for Clockwork to come over. Doing so cause Caven to launch into what exactly he wanted them to do. Pick up flower pots, carry them outside, place them on the cart. Rinse. Repeat.

Besides, it wasn't _that_ hard. It wouldn't even take them that long to do it, so what harm was there in helping out?

"Bonnie, where are you from?" Caven asked as he lifted a flower pot filled with sunflowers and tulips, wedging it into two flower pots.

Bonnie stopped in their tracks, picking up a flower pot and heading over to the flower cart, "What does it matter to you?"

Caven frowned slightly, "Depending on where you came from, I was going to tell you which is the best way to get you home, whether it's by car, train-"

"I won't need a train for where I'm going."

"Well, why not?"

"I just don't," Bonnie snapped out.

"Oh, okay," Caven said. "Bonnie, I'd hate to intrude on your personal life but I have to know… Are you being treated okay at home?"

Bonnie began to shake in anger, and Caven _knew_ he had crossed a line.

"What do you care? Why do you want to know?" They seethed, hands balling into tight fists.

"I thought I could-"

 ** _"Help? Help me?"_** Bonnie hissed out, "You can't and you won't, so why don't you just _BUTT OUT!"_

Caven glanced out of the corner of his eye to make sure that he wasn't causing a scene. He glanced back to the child seething angrily in front of him, wondering what he should do next. "Bonnie, you don't know that for certain!" He replied, worry coloring his voice.

"Yes I do! I know that for certain!" Bonnie screeched, their grip on the flower pot tightening. "There's absolutely _nothing_ you can do so stop trying!"

A sharp shatter pierced the florist's ears. Looking down, he saw the broken flower pot, dirt scattered across Bonnie's sneakers. Slowly, Caven looked up, looking directly into their petrified brown eyes; setting down the flower pot that he was holding, he took a step towards the child.

"Bonnie-"

"I didn't mean to break it, _honest!"_ Panic took over, Bonnie's breathing quickened, yet they still stood there as if they _waiting_ for something.

Shaking his head with a gentle, reassuring smile, Caven took another step towards Bonnie, "I can always replace flower pots-"

A black and white blur crashed into him and Bonnie, a collective oomph could be heard from the three as they were knocked back into the flower cart, destroying everything on it. Several seconds of silence passed before a head full of snow white hair popped up from the mess of broken flower pots, dirt and dented cart. The boy turned around, emerald green eyes glowing radiantly, intensifying the mischievous grin that formed when he saw two other people emerge from the mess.

"I guess this shows how _down-to-earth_ I am, huh?" Was all that he said.

Caven only looked down at the mess that was once his cart. "You better be prepared to prove to me how down to earth you are when you help me clean up this mess, Phantom." Sparing a quick glimpse of Bonnie, releasing a breath he didn't know he held when he saw that Bonnie was in fact alright, only escaping with a few minor scratches marring their skin.

Phantom tilted his head in confusion, pursing his lips in a thin line. "Help?" He repeated.

"Yes, help. You cause a mess, you clean it up." Caven snapped out. "Is that a problem for our residential Friendly Ghost?"

The boy's green eyes widened, shaking his head vigorously, white hair bouncing as he did so. "Don't be mistaken sir! I have no problem helping you clean this up!" He turned himself intangible, floating above the broken mess, turned off the intangibility and helped Caven and Bonnie get out of the pile.

Caven nodded in approval, muttering out a 'thank-you' to Phantom, stepping inside the his shop, leaving the two teens out on the sidewalks by themselves.

"Don't leave," he ordered, leaning out of the door, before retreating back inside the shop.

* * *

It's been five minutes since Caven left the two teenagers outside so that he could do who knows what; an uncomfortable silence took over the two teenagers while they waited for the florist to return.

"So what's your name?" Phantom blurted out, reaching out his hand in a kind gesture.

Phantom watched as the other teen eyed the hand warily, before tentatively shaking his hand. "Bonnie, apparently."

"Isn't that a-"

"Girl's name? Don't know, don't care," came Bonnie's quick retort. "If you're going to laugh, then do it for all I care."

A wry grin replaced the frown from earlier, "I wasn't going to laugh, but the florist does have a sense of humor. Bonnie is also the name of this large purple bunny robot in this horror game who can kill the player," Phantom smirked, "Needless to say, it might be a little fitting. I'm sure there's plenty of badassery in you."

Bonnie gave a non-committal hum, "Whatever you say."

"Seriously! Cute but totally able to murder someone!" Phantom asserted, "Girls _and_ guys dig the 'looks like a cinnamon roll but will actually kill you' type of thing."

"Of course they do."

Phantom jutted out his bottom lip in a pout, turning away from Bonnie, whining, "You're patronizing me."

Bonnie tucked some of their hair behind their ear, blurting suddenly, "I'm not."

"You're being dismissive," he pointed out, "I may not be the smartest ghost around but I can tell when people when don't want to talk to me. If you don't want to, just say that, but don't lead me on."

"I wasn't being- It doesn't matter, if that's what you think then fine."

Green eyes widened at the dejected statement, maybe he had been too judgemental, too rash. Stretching a hand out, "Um. Could you maybe finish your statement? I was curious as to what you were saying," he muttered out bashfully.

Bonnie snapped out, "Why? It's not going to change how you think of me." They turned away from Phantom, voice hardening with bitterness. "It doesn't change how anyone thinks of me and it never does me any good to explain myself."

The hero flew around Bonnie so that the two teenageers were facing one another, "Look Bonnie, I'm sorry. I judged you too harshly, that wasn't really cool of me. Can you give me another chance?"

Bonnie stared into Phantom's pleading eyes, "I… Suppose I can give you another chance."

Phantom hollered in joy, soon rubbing his back nervously when the other teen rose an eyebrow at the unexpected enthusiasm.

"Thank you. I really don't get a _chance_ to have a second chance with other people," Phantom explained, leaning in towards Bonnie, he tilted his head in curiousity. "Although, you never explained to me-"

A derisive huff interrupted him, "I'm just not really a social person, don't really talk to people and I have no idea how to hold a conversation. It's not you, it's me being an idiot."

"I don't think-" Once again Phantom had been interrupted as Caven kicked the door of his flower shop open, dust bunnies nesting in his hair, clothes ruffled. In short, the florist looked a hot mess.

"Apparently the brooms were hiding?" Caven offered with a sheepish smile.

Seeing as that failed to get a reaction from the two teens, he simply shoved a broom into each of their hands and the three began to sweep. A comfortable silence formed as they swept. After almost 3 hours had passed, Bonnie, Phantom and Caven managed to sweep up the dirt and broken flower pots into trash bags, dump the trash bags into a dumpster, and tip the flower cart to stand upright. Caven stepped back to view the work the three had done, smiling at the two teenagers and thanking Bonnie and Phantom for helping him.

Bonnie looked up, brown eyes widening when they saw the sun beginning to set. "I have to go," they said suddenly, twiddling with their pockets when they were meet with befuddled looks from Phantom and Caven, "I can't miss dinner?"

Phantom's green eyes widened as well, "Shit, I have to go too."

Caven stayed silent and watched as Bonnie and Phantom dashed away, Bonnie took a sharp turn a block down the street while Phantom jumped into flight, both teens disappearing from his sight. The florist picked up the brooms the teens left behind, stepping inside the flower shop, closing it it up for the night.

However, he couldn't make the worry gnawing at his stomach go away.

* * *

 **See you later this month or in April for chapter 6! Please Read and Review and feedback is greatly appreciated!**


	6. A Introspective Moment on Perspective 3

**It's that time of the month again! Update time! Unfortunately, Real Life kinda swept me off my feet and proceeded to toss me into the void so there wasn't time for me to do a double update.**

 **Oh well.**

 **Warning: instances of emotional/psychological/verbal and implied psychical abuse and Toxic!Observants**

* * *

 _6\. A Introspective Moment on Perspective, Part 3: Clockwork and Star_

* * *

Star's still clinging on to his arms, and Mr. Garcia let her heartbroken wails pierce his arms. He hates how he can count exactly how many seconds pass by before Ms. Lewinski let out another scratchy, raucous, despondent wail. Subconsciously, he holds her against his chest tighter, as a futile attempt to be her shield from whatever was hurting her. No teacher should have to hear their students in so much pain.

But it's better letting it out than holding it in.

"We're almost there."

"It hurts." she cried out.

No teacher should have to hear their students cry out in pain like broken cassette tapes.

Unless, of course, you taught at Casper High, or any school in Amity Park.

Remembering his breathing excersises, Mr. Garcia closes his eyes, took a deep breath, inhaled for four seconds, held it for seven and exhaled for eight. "I know, I _know_." he said, trying not to let his frustrations show. He felt her grip around his neck tighten; biting his tongue of the biting remark that nearly slipped out. "We're nearly there Star. Almost there, and then you'll be free of your yucky old history teacher."

A watery laugh broke loose. "You aren't yucky." It's the first thing that Star was able to say without it being garbled by her desperate wails. "Probably one of my fav' teach'rs."

The history teacher's heart swelled up with pride as he heard the statement. "You'd say that to any teacher, Ms. Lewinski." he joked.

"No I don'." she declared, pretending to swat him on the shoulder. "In all honesty I don't have many favorites."

 _'She doesn't have many favorites? Interesting.'_ Mr. Garcia notes, turning down the corner of a hall and continued to trek the hall until he stops in the entrance of a door. He faked a cough to grab the attention of the woman absentmindedly storing away folders in the file cabinet.

The woman stops, immediately turning around, a deep frown marring her features. "What have I told-oh, Mr. Garcia," Upon seeing him, her frown faded away, and she tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "What can I do for you?"

Mr. Garcia jerks his head down at the cheerleader in his arms, "Ms. King, I have a injured student in my arms. She complained that her chest was hurting-"

The nurse looked down at Star, wordlessly gesturing for Mr. Garcia to lay Star on the sterile white bed.

"Student's name?" she asked, her shoes squelching against the tiled floor as she began to rummage through the cabinet.

"Star Lewinski."

Ms. King nodded, now muttering in irritation as she kept sifting through the files. A low 'aha' could be heard as she finally found the file she was looking for; opening the file, she began to read out, "Star Lewinski, age fourteen, weighs one twenty five and has no previous respiratory complications."

"I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to know her weight." Mr. Garcia mumbled under his breath.

Grabbing a pencil, she began to mark off certain things she noticed while observing Star, "Well, I suggest you keep it to yourself." she suggested, her voice clear, sharp. Ms. King's chocolate brown eyes softened the moment she saw Star curl in on herself, she sat on the edge of the bed, reaching a hand out over the teen's body.

"Star are you okay?" It's one of the most redundant questions that she could ask; anyone with half a brain can tell that Star wasn't okay. Ms. King rested her hand on Lewinsky's arm tenderly rubbing it back and forth. She saw Star shake her head no, and Ms. King sighed. "Are you hurt anywhere else or is it just your chest?"

The nurse felt Star shift around slightly before answering, "No, just my chest."

"Okay then, do you think you can sit up for me?"

Star groans before pushing herself up, repressing a painful moan. Ms. King rose an eyebrow in confusion when she noticed the bright green goop on Star's shirt but paid no further attention as she pulled out her stethoscope; motioning for Star to lift up her shirt halfway-thankfully Mr. Garcia had the decency to look away-and she positioned the diaphragm of the stethoscope on her chest. A sympathetic smile had been flashed when Star flinched when the cold metal made contact with her skin. Ms. King moved the diaphragm around several places, her eyebrows furrowing together before ultimately taking the stethoscope off and placing it aside.

"Odd." She said after a few moments of silence. "Quite odd."

Star pulled down her shirt back down, "What's weird?"

"I didn't hear anything abnormal." Ms. King said, picking up the file and blindly thumbed through it. "However, I can't do anything more with the technology I have in my office."

"Which means?" Mr. Garcia asked, his voice laced with concern.

"Star needs to go to the hospital." She said bluntly. "Mr. Garcia, call her parents and have one of her friends bring her stuff here."

* * *

As much as Kwan doesn't want to admit it, he's having a hard time paying attention to today's lesson. Tearing a piece of paper out of his notebook, he folds it into a small triangle and flicks it at Dash, who flashes a irritated glare at Kwan, tightening his grip on the pencil in his hand. The glare softened when Dash stared at Kwan for several seconds, seeing the other football player growing antsy as he stared at the classroom door.

"Hey, she'll be here any minute," Dash whispered in an attempt to calm his best friend down.

Kwan tore out another piece of paper, ripping it in half, and ripped the halves in half, "That's what you said at the beginning of class." he shot back, his knee now bouncing up and down, "It's been nearly an hour, where could she be?"

A smaller hand rested on Kwan's shoulder, gripping it tightly. "Teddy Bear, chill out. Stressing out isn't good for you."

He let out a low groan, "But _Paulina_ -"

"'But Paulina' nothing," warned Paulina, "Stress isn't good for you." She leaned back in her desk to resume writing her notes.

Kwan gave a forlorn nod, trying to concentrate on taking his notes only to stare up at the classroom door, bouncing his knee up and down attempting to quell his growing restlessness. He tapped his fingers on the cover of his binder, folded at least twelve miniature paper footballs and broken three of his pencils. Another twenty-five minutes passed by, neither hair nor hide of Star walks through the door.

Something in Kwan snaps, causing him to shove everything in his bookbag and squeeze his way through narrow desks, determination written on his face. His hand rests on the doorknob, making the motion to turn the knob-

"Mr. Luong, where exactly do you think you're going?"

Kwan stops, not bothering to turn around to look at the teacher. "I'm going to find my girlfriend Ms. Flint." he explained. "She hasn't walked through this door since the bell rang and I'm worried about her."

She tutted in disapproval, "Lewinski right? I know who you're speaking of. A slacker, that girl is. But you know the saying about blondes-"

Gritting his teeth, Kwan bit back a growl hearing Ms. Flint merely imply that Star was nothing more than just a dumb blonde. "I'm sorry but how does that saying go? I don't seem to know how it goes."

"Perhaps if you paid attention Mr. Luong, you would know these things." She replied, pushing several loose strands of brown hair in a tight bun. "Blondes are typically known for their beauty, not for their intelligence. Star is the same way, that's all there is to it."

The class watched on in silence with baited breath as Ms. Flint continued to insult Star. Several students wondered if she was asking for Kwan to kill her. Others wondered if she even knew what she was doing and continued to do it, regardless of how Kwan would react. Either way, no student could ignore how Kwan slowly turned around and leaned against the door. Broad shoulders tautly slumped down as he arched an eyebrow while he listened to Ms. Flint natter on.

"How much longer do you think?" Whispered a student.

"I'd bet not too much longer." Another whispered back. "I hope he gives her what she deserves."

"Getting jumped?"

"No, he's a-"

A startling whoosh interrupted the scattered whispers and Ms. Flint's incessant, degrading nattering. Looking at her phone, she thumbed to her most recent notifications; her lips curving in a slight frown as she read them.

"Sanchez, Loung, Baxter, grab your belongings and go get Lewinski's things out of Mr. Garcia's room and go to the nurse's office."

Kwan bursts through the door, heavy breathing and stalks down the hallway, the squeakiness of Dash's shoes and muted thumping of Paulina's flats following after him.

* * *

Someone should have told Clockwork that aimlessly running through Amity Park without a sense of direction would have done nothing more than tire them out unnecessarily. Well, someone that cared. But no one cares, thus, no one tells them.

Out of breath, Clockwork leans against the brick wall of the alley they've been sitting in and slides down into the oily grime of the concrete. Resting their head against the wall, the Time Master began to catch their breath, chest slowly rising and falling. Running a hand through blue hair, they began to thump their foot against the concrete, thrum their fingers against black shorts as they began contently hum a nonsensical melody. The nonsense and randomness behind the melody provided Clockwork a sense of comfort that they never had; soothing and simple, it began to lull them into a peaceful sleep.

"You made us waste valuable resources, time that we can not get back searching for you and where is it we find you? In a backway alley hiding with trash," a voice drones in; slow, harsh and deliberate. "The Observants take care of you and this is how you repay us? By disrespecting us and doing what you want without considering what you do affects us?"

The melody stops and Clockwork flinches.

"Stand up."

Clockwork begins to stand, their calloused fingers pulling at the hem of their shorts. Head bowed down, blue hair covers their vision, biting the urge to resist or yelp when the Observant yanks them up by their wrist, "By the Ancients you take forever to do anything, it's always us who has to take the initiative for **_everything_** you do. Do you know how screwed you would be if we hadn't been there?"

 _'I'd be dead?'_ "No." Clockwork mumbled out.

"You would be dead."

 _'I thought so.'_

The Observant tightened its grip on Clockwork's wrist, narrowing its eye when the Time Master grunted out in pain. "Don't say anything. I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses or lies," it said before mumbling crossly, "Make me sick of how you constantly do this to us, this is utterly ridiculous."

With a lazy wave of its hand, a bright green portal popped into existence; the Observant tossed Clockwork over its shoulders before floating inside, the portal soon shrinking and disappearing with a quiet 'pop.'

* * *

Eterna flicked her tail in concern as she waited for Allsi to return with Clockwork. She was just about to flip through one of the Time Master's books to ease her mind when she heard a portal appear, her eye at first narrowing in confusion when she saw Allsi float in with a human kid laying over his shoulder before it widened in relief as her co-worker merely dropped the kid on the floor.

"Where was he?" She asked, reaching a hand out as if she was going to aid him.

Allsi closed the portal behind him,letting out an aggrieved sigh as he began to speak, "You'll never guess where."

Her hand lowered, turning her curious gaze from Clockwork to Allsi, "Where was he?"

Another aggrieved sigh came from the male Observant and Eterna had barely noticed Clockwork flinch. "He was hang- _hiding_ in Amity Park, somewhere in an alley, sitting in trash." Allsi spat out, floating around between the other two ghosts. Pinching his nonexistent nose, he groaned aloud, dramatically throwing his hand out emphasizing his frustration. "Do you not understand how much you made us worry for you Clockwork?"

Clockwork blinked, their bottom lip wobbling as they attempted to speak, flinching when Allsi teleported in their face, his eye narrowed in anger, roughly pushing their shoulder and muffled their cry to a muted whine. "Answer me when I talk to you!" He shouted shrilly, ignoring the Time Master subtly covering their chest.

Allsi smushed several of his bony fingers against Clockwork's nose, his enraged frown only deepening as he heard the child inhaled a shaky breath. "I'm going to ask you again and this time I expect an answer, do you understand me?" Seeing them nod, he let out a bitter laugh as he floated back a few inches once again gesturing to himself and Eterna, "I don't think you understand what you do to us, the ghosts who have been **_supporting_** your entire afterlife when you do stupid, and I mean absolutely stupid, idiotic things such as this. All we want is some respect and this is how you repay me? This is how you repay Eterna? This is how you repay the Observants? By pulling stunts like this? Don't you understand how you hurt us when you run off to who knows where?"

"...Yes?"

Allsi scoffed, turning around so that Clockwork couldn't exactly see what he was planning to do next. "Eterna?"

"Yes?" She looked up from the book she was thumbing through, promptly slamming it shut.

He looked from Clockwork, before huffing out in irritation, "Don't you think that if he understood what he was doing, that he would stop this?"

Eterna nodded her head, "Of course, it's the only sensible thing to do."

"But he hasn't stopped, hasn't he?"

"No," she said slowly, "He hasn't."

Looking back at Clockwork's shaking form, he held back a growl, "Stop that." he commanded, rolling his eye when the child hadn't stop and was still shaking their leg. "I said **_stop that."_**

Flinching, Clockwork tried their best to stop their body from shaking, instead focusing their nervousness on one hand pulling the hems of their shorts while the other hand sifting through blue hair. "Yes sir."

Eterna floated forwards, resting a hand on Allsi's chest, "Calm down, you're overworking yourself."

"I can't! Not when I know that Clockwork's pulling dangerous, reckless stunts like this. Just-" Rubbing his temples, Allsi removed her hand off of his chest, straightening his slightly wrinkled robes.

Eterna took a deep breath, no longer facing him but instead looking directly at Clockwork. "Were you not told you could not leave this tower unless you had business down there and you had received permission from us to conduct said business?" she questioned, lips pursing in a thin line when Clockwork nodded. "If you know that then what made you decide that it was okay to do this against our wishes?"

Averting their gaze away from the two, Clockwork hugged their knees closer to their chest, subtly rocking themselves as they mumbled out, "I had business to conduct."

"Business to conduct," Eterna repeated to herself, making sure to enunciate each word slowly so that the all three ghosts could hear. "Just exactly what business you had to conduct was so important that deluded you to think it was alright to disobey our wishes?"

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," she ordered, observing how Clockwork flinched, "Put your hands down, only guilty people do all that fidgeting with their hands."

"Yes ma'am." answered Clockwork, placing their hands in front of their chest.

"Now answer me, what business that you had to conduct was so important that deluded you to think it was alright to disobey our wishes and make you _think_ that we would be okay with it?"

"I already did it, so it d-doesn't matter." Clockwork stuttered out.

Eterna lowered her hand before covering her mouth, choking out in silent laughter. "You already did it so it didn't matter? So it doesn't matter how you caused us to worry?"

She didn't bother letting Clockwork speak as she spoke once again. "Of course it didn't. It never does! You have never paid attention to how we treat you with the utmost care."

"You were the reason I stopped living," Allsi cut in, his voice low and quiet. "The reason Eterna stopped living, the reason every single Observant has stopped living. We weren't going to let anyone, ghost or human, hurt you in any shape, form, or fashion. You are our purpose for living, the only thing that keeps us going. We live for you, hell you could even say we live _through_ you. Nothing's going to stop us from doing that because we care about you. But when you do things like this, it's like you're basically saying "Fuck you," and that hurts."

Clockwork's silent, still unsure on what to say.

"But you don't care about that do you?"

"I do."

"Clockwork, how can you say you care? With the way you act, the way you treat us?" Allsi soon fell quiet before musing aloud, "Do you know how much you hurt _me_ when you do this?"

"No."

"It's to the point where I have to scream at you in your face, when I want to choke you so badly because that's how much you hurt me when you do this."

 _'Well why don't you choke me now? That way I can't hurt you anymore, if I run out of breath then I can't be a burden to anybody.'_

They're suddenly struggling to breathe, brown eyes dilated in hysteria as they kicked and flailed desperately to get away. Green hands tightened their grip. Glancing over to their other guardian, unshed tears brimmed at the corner of their eyes,

"I-I can't breathe," they choked out, "Help me _please."_

The other Observant doesn't move; a stony, unaffected glance before shifting its focus away from them.

* * *

Current rundown of what Kwan understands is going on: Nathan had bumped into Star which caused her to have a panic attack. Mr. Garcia heard her scream out, and being the wonderful teacher he was, carried her up to the nurse's office. Ms. King tried her best to assess what was going on but with the limited technology that Casper High had to offer restricted her from making the best diagnosis she could discern.

Which is why he's sitting in Amity Park Hospital, waiting for her parents to come. Dash and Paulina sit on opposite sides, both of them slumped down in the chairs. Her parents rush in, concern etched in their faces and a doctor arrives in the waiting room, walking the five to his girlfriend's room.

The three teenagers, Star's parents and the doctor all squeezed themselves in the cramped, stuffy room. Kwan taps his foot in anticipation, not wanting to be held in suspense any longer.

It turned out, the doctor had explained to the group, Star was currently suffering from psychosomatic pains, explaining why she felt she was in an extraneous amount of pain despite the fact the cheerleader was physically healthy.

Good news, she was going home tomorrow morning. Bad news? There was nothing that could be done about the psychosomatic pains.

Kwan stares at Star with evident concern on his face, blankly watching as everyone else fretted over his girlfriend. About an hour later, everyone else had left out, the couple now silently staring at each other. The football player crawled into the bed; carefully as to not cause her to spiral into another fit of pain, Kwan slipped his hand around her waist and pulled her into his chest, effectively spooning her.

Silence reigned over the two as Star plucked at the hairs on Kwan's arm while he ran his hands through her soft hair.

* * *

Clockwork's having a hard time breathing, their wrist hurts (and from the way it was bent at an odd angle, they had to assume it was broken.) Well, _everything_ hurts, but in all honesty there wasn't anything that could be done about it. Slightly calloused hands grabbed hold of the lowest tree branch, and began to climb up several branches, ignoring the sudden pain that shot up in their wrist.

Laying down on a branch they deemed high enough, Clockwork pulled their hood over their head and fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **I know how jarring it must have been to read Clockwork's sections of this chapter. Believe me, I know. It took me closing out my Google Docs several times and pacing around my house to write it. When I first decided to write this part, I knew it would be at the very least uncomfortable to write but as Real Life happened, making this chapter hit closer to home than I wanted it to.**

 **...That's enough rambling. Anyway, I'll see you next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	7. The New Kid

**It's that second time of the month! Update time! _Double_ update time! **

**Warnings: sucidial ideation**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 _7\. The New Kid_

* * *

Principal Ishiyama stands in front of the coffee machine, patiently waiting for the last of the coffee to drip down into her already full cup. Manicured nails thrum against the counter, dark brown eyes glazing over her several dozen unread emails. The coffee machine whirrs to a stop, humming as she grabs the coffee and greedily sipped down the caffeinated drink, her arms jittering with newfound energy. She continued to sip her coffee while she walks out the teacher's lounge, down the empty halls of Casper High until she reached the Principal's suite.

"Morning Mr. Evelyn," she chirped out, leaning over the desk to grab her stack of paperwork. "How's this Monday treating you?"

Mr. Evelyn didn't bother to spare the principal a second glance before answering, "I'm tired, I want to crawl under my blankets and never wake up again," he deadpanned, fingers flying across the keyboard as he furiously typed away. "You know my answer never changes, so why do you ask me this every single Monday?"

Ishiyama shrugged, hugging the stack of papers closer to her chest. "Perhaps I enjoy hearing your daily dosage of cynicism," she said honestly, "It brightens my day just hearing it."

"You're insane," The secretary said flatly, returning to his task at hand. "But I suppose that's why I love you."

A rose red blush flushed across Principal Ishiyama's cheeks. "Aw that's sweet of you," she said, her lips twitching in amusement. "But I must continue on into my office and do boring Principal work."

"Sucks to be you," Mr. Evelyn stated simply. "Have fun."

She waved, strutting into her office and began setting up her workspace for a long day of work. Shoving aside unnecessary papers, Ishiyama casually tossed the stack of papers she had on the desk. Taking a long sip of her coffee, the principal grabbed an ink pen and started working, managing to squeeze in thirty minutes of work before Mr. Evelyn knocked on her door and peeked in. "Ishi Ishi, I hated to bother you," he said apologetically, "but there's a student who wants to see you."

Ishiyama sighed in slight irritation, if this kept happening, she wouldn't get anything done. "You know that-"

"This one wants to register to attend here." he interrupted quickly. "He's sitting in the office. Are you coming to get him or do you want me to bring him in?"

"Bring the student in Ev," she answered, watching as he left, returning shortly with an African-American child with bright blue hair tied up in a low ponytail, arching an eyebrow in bewilderment when she saw the frazzled state of the child when they walked in.

 _"This one worries me a bit,"_ She caught Ev mouth, eyes watching carefully as the child took a seat in one of the empty chairs. _"See if you can pry anything out of him."_

The principal stood up, walking around to the front of her desk, leaning back against it in an attempt to not come across as threatening to the child. "Thank you, Mr. Evelyn." she said smoothly, brown eyes still staring at the child before glancing at her coworker with a terse nod. _"I'll try my best, but no promises."_

Mr. Evelyn nodded back, flashing a kind smile at the young boy before retreating, closing the door behind him. Now, the two were alone. Principal Ishiyama glanced at the child, silently mulling over her observations as the child fidgeted. He was probably just as tall as her, if not shorter, with an oversized purple hoodie covering his (what she assumes) lanky frame and knee long black shorts. Several purple bruises littered the lower half of the child's legs and she hid an amused chuckle at the one shoe on, one shoe off trend. "So is it safe to assume that you're the type of kiddo who's always on the run doing crazy, reckless shenanigans?" she asked with a smile, tightening uncomfortably when the child apparently flinched.

"That's me in a nutshell," he said with a self-deprecating laugh, rubbing his wrists rather nervously and obviously using less pressure on his left wrist, which she has to assume is either sprained or broken. "The kid does stupid, reckless, **_dangerous_** stuff all the time. That's me."

Ishiyama grabbed a pen, twirling it between her fingers. "I don't think that's the case." she said firmly, "Every child is prone to do _something_ reckless at some point but you don't seem to be the type of student who would willingly do such things unlike some of my current students."

"Looks can be deceiving."

"That is true," she agreed solemnly, "What's your name?"

He looked at her, brown eyes widened as he jittered nervously. "Chrona. Chrona Dalum. A rather nice name for a young male like yourself."

"I'm not a boy," Chrona interrupted rudely. "I rather you use they/them pronouns.

"My mistake, but as I was saying, it's a pleasure to to meet you, Chrona." she said gently. "Think fast."

"What?" Was all that Chrona could say before the Principal tossed her pen at him, shooting upward to catch the pen and wincing when they used their left wrist to grab it.

Ishiyama doesn't say anything as Chrona hissed in pain before nursing their injured wrist, only frowning as her suspicions were confirmed. "How did you hurt your wrist Chrona?"

They looked away from her, unsure as to how to answer. Should he tell her the truth? But if they told the truth, then there would be an investigation, they would find out the truth, they would all find out that Chrona was a monster that should be locked away in an attic. Would she even believe them if they told her the truth? It seemed unlikely that she'd believe them yet she seemed so concerned about their welfare, actually concerned about them. The concept sounded so surreal, so ludicrous, so absurd. Someone caring about them? Preposterous.

With a heavy sigh, Chrona answered, "I fell outside while I was climbing a tree." It wasn't a complete lie, they _had_ hurt their wrist even further after falling out the tree.

Ishiyama gave the child an odd stare, unable to bring herself to believe Chrona. They were lying, she knew it. Anyone with common sense can sense that. However, she couldn't do anything about it unless she had proof of her suspicions. Sighing in irritation, she replied with, "That sucks, I hope that hand isn't your dominant hand."

Chrona shook their head, "I'm right-handed."

"That's good. Still, you need to wrap your wrists in gauze or something along those lines." the principal said, reaching behind her to grab some stacks of paper. "I heard you wanted to attend Casper High?"

"Yes."

"You are aware that I'll need to acquire certain information from your parents right?" she asked, observing with an steady eye as to how Chrona flinched again. "Unless you have your SSN, birth certificate, two proofs of residency, and shot records on you?"

"You need all of _that_?" Chrona squeaked out.

"This is a school, and I am mandated by federal law to have this information," Ishiyama explained. "Unless of course your parent or guardians who objected, for religious reasons, to having you being immunized for school entrance must submit a Certificate of Religious Exemption, which has to be signed by a health care provider. Or if by some unfortunate circumstance you or your parents lost this information or lost your Social Security Number due to fire or some other mishap, then you'll have to prove your identity with the necessary documents required to replace it."

Chrona brought their knees to their chest and hid their face in their arms. "But I don't have any of that, my family sent me on ahead and they told me they would join in a few days," they bemoaned, voice thick with desperation. "I just wanted to come here."

 _'I just wanted to escape.'_

There weren't many moments where Principal Ishiyama hated being _Principal_ Ishiyama but right now, she absolutely hated her role. Does she deny a potential student because of lack of documentation or does she let them in regardless? She pinches the bridge of her nose in contemplation. It was obvious that Chrona was running from something but she didn't know what and she refused to deny a child any chance of calling Casper a safe haven, no matter the reason. She wasn't like the other principals who denied children in need because they didn't have the required items to be admitted in school. On the other hand, if someone had caught wind that she had admitted a child without the documentation necessary, Ishiyama refused to entertain the possibilities. At best, she would be fired. At worst, she would face a trial for violating federal law.

Should she follow the law or break it for the sake of one student?

Ishiyama decides when she bows her head down in deep thought, looks up and her heart breaks hearing muffled sobs coming from Chrona. Head held high, she steps in front of Chrona, bends down on her knees, carefully pulls their legs from out of the chair, making sure that her student was looking at her. She reaches out towards Chrona, grabbing them in a tight hug and shushes the child when they ask 'Why are you hugging me?', rocking back and forth as Chrona cried. Several minutes passed, Chrona's loud sobs quieted into soft sniffles, Principal Ishiyama pulls back, her dark brown eyes glinting with content.

"Welcome to Casper High, Chrona." she says with a gentle smile, reaching out to quickly wipe away unshed tears forming in the corners of Chrona's eyes.

To hell with federal law.

* * *

 _"Good morning Star,"_ Valerie's voice rings in her ears through the phone.

"Good morning to you Valerie." Star sang happily, rising out of her bed to open her curtains slightly. Shuffling around her bed, the teen pulled the blankets back on her bed. "How did you sleep Mockingjay?"

 _"I work two jobs, how did you think I slept?"_ came the irritated grumble and a loud crash, _"Let me answer that for you: I didn't. I'm not going to go see what fell and you better let me live in my state of denial, Star."_

"Who said I wasn't going to? Are you going to fall asleep in class today?"

 _"...I dunno, maybe? I'm pretty sure it ain't gonna be in Lancer's, and if I hear anything from Ms. Flint, I'm gonna make her regret waking up."_

Star laughed, closing the door as she walked into the bathroom. "Don't we all? Whatever class you decide to fall asleep in, let me know so that I can make sure that my notes are extra legible for you. I'm gonna brush my teeth, rant away for the next two minutes, Val."

Valerie grunted in acknowledgement and remained silent for several seconds, _"I'm tired, ya know? But it's not the tired that you can cure with a long nap or something. Definitely not that. I mean, I get some good sleep sometimes, maybe once or twice a month. Three if my second job lets me off for the night, but you know that doesn't happen often. Sleep doesn't make my exhaustion go away. I mean it should right? Because what do people do when they're tired? They sleep and then the tiredness goes away. But it doesn't go away, I sleep but it's still there. I wanna disappear under my bed, just sleep forever, it's not possible but I wish I could. School, work, dad and everything else stands in my way, things that have to be done."_

Star continues to listen to Val vent her troubles, reaches out to press the mute button on her phone to mute herself so that Valerie wouldn't know she was finished brushing her teeth. Star grabs her mouthwash, swishes it and spits it out. Grabbing her phone, she exits the bathroom and begins to get dressed.

 _"Don't get me wrong, I still do them… Just I feel… I dunno, empty when I do them? Like there's nothing inside of me, only exhaustion and-my body feels like somebody filled it with lead, each step I step takes so much damn energy out of me and-even speaking with you, my only friend, my BEST FRIEND, takes so much energy. I don't want to do these things, however, I have to and if I don't I'll just end up feeling worse than I normally do. And speaking of feeling, I just find it hard to feel emotions normally? Like it's just situational, if I'm in a conversation and the person I was conversing with was happy then I would be happy. Afterwards? Kaput! Emptiness. Nothing more, nothing less."_

Star pulls her shirt over her head, and quickly brushes her hair to how she likes it, Valerie cleared her throat, clearing away the desolation tinging her voice, _"I think I might experience a constant emotion, but it's just deep-seated anger and frustration. Always there, and nothing I seem to do makes it go away. I can't really notice the anger's there until something or someone makes me lash out in anger. Did I mention sometimes, I get really cold or numb for no particular reason? Odd, I know. Don't judge me Star._

 _"I don't know anything anymore, I just don't. Should I know something? I should know if I want to wake up but if I had to be honest, I just couldn't care less if I slept forever. I just can't bring myself to care about anything anymore, I can't bother myself to think about what I want to do. Do I want to do this or that? I don't know, and I don't frankly care."_

Valerie's voice lowered considerably. She's silent and Star assumed that the other girl is doing something to keep her mind busy. Both girls do nothing to break the silence connecting them, giving Star time to think.

 _"Hey Star?"_ Valerie's voice crackled through the phone. _"You still there?"_

The other teen scrambled to her phone and hurriedly pressed the unmute button her phone, "Yea! I'm always here silly!" Star confirmed with a small smile.

She laughs, but it's not the laughter that Star has grown accustomed to. It's empty, unnerving the blonde yet she doesn't comment.

 _"Can you do something for me?"_

"Anything."

 _"Can you make sure I don't do anything...you know, drastic? Permanent. Forever, that type of thing?"_

"There's no need to ask, I would have done it anyway." Star replied honestly,

 _"...Thanks."_ Val said slowly, her voice cracking. _"It rea-just, thank you."_

"No need to thank me. So how about you and I walk to school today?"

 _"That sounds nice."_

* * *

Principal Ishiyama's heels clicked in the hallways as she walked Chrona down to their first class of the day, Chrona trailing behind her awkwardly. She had explained to the child that she had placed them in Honors classes temporarily until they were able to be properly tested and placed in a class more appropriate for them. Chrona nodded quietly, shuffling around the bookbag the principal brought them, still adjusting the straps on their shoulders.

The two slow to a stop in front of a classroom door. Ishiyama looks back at Chrona, a gentle smile flashing pearly white teeth.

"Are you ready?" she asked, her hand resting on the door knob.

Chrona looked up at the principal, nodded their head with a nervous smile. "I think so."

* * *

 **Everything that Principal Ishiyama has said about having the documentation required to be admitted into public school is very accurate. I couldn't find any information about what would happen if a student was admittedwithout _any_ documentation. But that's what's fiction for right? **

**Also, I highly support parental!Ishiyama.**

 **In addition, I find it interesting that as much as the Phandom loves Valerie Gray and everything about her, I haven't really seen anything that dealt with her having depression resulting from what she went through in the show. Of course, I've seen things about _Danny_ having depression but practically nothing with Val having it herself. **

**Anyways, I'll see you next chapter. Thanks for reading.**


	8. First It Was a Day

**First off, I apologize for the lateness of May's chapter. A lot of things had happened during May: senior activities, final exams, graduating high school(graduated #3 out of 360), and a big move for college. This didn't leave me with a lot of time to write and writer's block kicked in. In addition, I'm currently going through several rough patches with my home life so updates may be slow but I'll try my best.**

* * *

 _8\. First It Was a Day, Then It Became a Week_

* * *

"Are you ready?" she asked, her hand resting on the doorknob.

 _'Not really.'_ Chrona wanted to say.

Instead Chrona looked up at Principal Ishiyama, "I think so," they replied with a nervous smile, fidgeting anxiously as Principal Ishiyama twisted the doorknob and pushed it open. She held up a finger, wanting them to stay where they stood. With a nod, they watched the principal strut in, pulled the teacher away from his lesson and began her own conversation with him. Chrona's brown eyes widened in awe when they peered in, watching the students sit in their desks, casually converse with one another. Chrona retreated when they thought a student had seen them, hand gripping the strap of their bookbag tighter.

Principal Ishiyama wiggled her finger in a "come here" motion. The teacher standing next to her flashed Chrona a tired, welcoming smile, as if they actually _wanted_ them to be there. Forcing themself to swallow a lump that had begun to form in their throat, Chrona hesitated, taking a single step in the classroom. Chrona looked up, both the principal and the teacher still wore those welcoming smiles.

It was confusing. Why were they still smiling? Most people would have stopped smiling by now, everyone would have started shouting at them, yelling at them and telling them how terrible they were with disappointed frowns and malcontented grimaces. Maybe it was because there were other students around. It only made sense to do it when it was only them and Chrona.

After another few steps, Chrona stood in front of an entire class of students they knew nothing of.

The teacher, a older man with a bald head, wore a light blue shirt, belly hanging over his pants, stepped forward. Clapping a hand on Chrona's shoulder, he began to speak, "It appears we have a new student who will be joining us today. Everyone please, welcome Chrona and introduce yourself to them when you have the chance." Turning to Chrona, he gave them a gentle smile, "I am, of course, Mr. Lancer and I am glad to be teaching you Honors English. Is there anything you want to tell the class?"

"...No, sir."

"Alright then, take a seat in any empty spot you can find." Mr. Lancer ordered, who watched with curiosity as Chrona sat down, then turned his attention to the principal, "Thanks for bringing them in Dr. Ishiyama."

Ishiyama smirked, "Have fun teaching, Lancer!" she sang, closing the door behind her.

Mr. Lancer inhaled deeply, grabbing the teacher's edition of one of his many textbooks, ordering the class to pull out their own textbook and turn to the page required. He also grabbed a marker, scrawled something on the board and began teaching, calling out students to participate in the lesson. Chrona flipped through the pages of the textbook they received, drowned out the chattering of their rambunctious classmates and plunged themself in the wonders of literature.

* * *

Honors English went well for Chrona. It was uneventful for the most part, except for several students poking and prodding them, interrogating the new student to satisfy their curiosity.

Their second class was…interesting to say the least, and the teen wasn't sure if they could ever go into Latin I without ever shouting 'English is stupid.' If they had to be honest with themself, the language itself was the dumbest thing to have ever been invented.

But if Chrona had to be even more honest, they were sure that the foreign language class was beginning to grow on them. From the way the teacher talked to his students like they _weren't_ idiots, integrated classic humor to revive a dead language so it can at least sound interesting to a rowdy bunch of highschoolers.

History was also pretty interesting but Chrona had a feeling that the class wouldn't captivate them like _Latin I_ did.

Lunchtime rolled around the corner and Chrona found themself trudging through the lunch line, brown eyes widened in awe at the food. Eagerly, the teen picked out their lunch consisting of a sandwich stuffed with meat, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes along with a small chocolate chip cookie and a carton of strawberry milk. Flashing a smile and thanking the lunch lady, Chrona had realized they had only done the easy part.

Now, to find a table to sit at.

Chrona briskly walked through the cafeteria trying to find a table to sit at. So far it seemed that all the tables were already full or they were reserved for certain people such as the band geeks, theater kids, football jocks. They could understand that; it makes sense. Trudging through the cafeteria, they made their way outside and Chrona inhaled deeply, a rush of fresh air whooshing in their chest.

So _that's_ what fresh air felt like.

After another several minutes of searching for an empty table, Chrona managed to find one. Sitting down, slinging their backpack on the bench, Chrona took a bite out of their sandwich and began eating, only breaking away to take nibble on the chocolate chip cookie or sip on their strawberry milk. Ten minutes of silence passed and Chrona finished eating. Gathering their things, they stood up, prepared to carry their tray back inside when a slender manicured finger gently pressed the tray back down.

Confused, Chrona looked up from the ground and was immediately met face to face with shining, enthusiastic turquoise eyes, leaning over from the other side of the table, "Hey Mister, did you _really_ think you would go through today without running into the fabulous Star Lewinski?" Star bragged, flashing the teen a thousand watt beam that Chrona is uncertain they'll become accustomed with. Seeing the other frown, Star jutted her bottom lip in what seemed to be a pout, "No need to frown like that! No seriously, you don't need to frown like that, you're too cute for that. Come on! Sit down!"

Guided by Star's hand, Chrona sat down. Not wanting to stir up any trouble, Chrona had decided it was best to remain silent.

Star flamboyantly bounced on the bench, causing the whole bench to wobble and Chrona was so certain that the wooden table would break from such dynamic bodaciousness. Ignoring the table wobbling, Star leaned an arm on the table while resting a hand under her chin. "So," the blonde began, "What have you been up to, _Clockwork?"_

Chrona's brown eyes widened, froze and began to splutter out nonsense before Star shushed them. "Come on Clockwork," she said simply, "did you really think that after running around with you in Amity Park while you were donning a human disguise, I wouldn't recognize you? Not to mention, you still have that scar on your eye."

They stared at her for several seconds, then hung their head in their hands, and bit back a wince when at the jolt of pain that shot up their wrist. She was right, it would be absolutely be ridiculous for her to not have recognize them after such an exploit like that. But to be honest, Chrona hadn't really expected her to recognize them so quickly, they expected it would take Star much, _much_ longer to recognize Chrona was Clockwork. Bringing their hands from in front of their face, gesturing in the cheerleader's general direction. "To be completely honest, I really didn't."

"So I guess you can say…the tables have been turned?" Star suggested, quirking an eyebrow up in amusement, a smug smirk breaking out. "I guess you could also say, this is the **_second_** time I've bested you."

A breathless laugh, "I guess so."

"Why would you guess? Don't you know these things Cogsworth?" She joked, reaching over the table to lightly punch them but had instead lightly tapped their wrist. Star's smile faded when she saw Clockwork go stone still, swiftly bring their arms to their chest and slowly slid them under the table. For a moment, she swore she saw dark colored bruises cover their wrists, however she waved it off as paranoia. "Seriously why are you even here? At a high school of all things Clockwork? A big, bad, all powerful Time Master at Casper High. What's up with that dude?"

"Came here to hold up my part of the deal we made," Chrona said coolly. "Once I handle business, it's back home to my tower."

"Bullshit," Star grounded out, "Honestly I would believe you if you hadn't been introduced as Casper High's _new_ student. This is bigger than honoring a deal we made, Clockwork. I'm not an idiot."

"I never said that you were an idiot, Lewinski," muttered Chrona.

"You don't have to say it, but the way you're acting can imply that," she said, her eyebrows creased in concern. "All I want-"

"I'm on a long-term mission." Chrona spat out, looking away from Star. "That's all you need to know. Nothing more, nothing less." Standing up, the Time Master grabbed their bookbag and lunch tray, began to walk away from the table.

Star shot up out the bench, tempted to shout after her friend but the bell had rang, effectively drowning out anything she wanted to say. Snatching her bookbag, she stomped off to her next class.

Clockwork was hiding something from her and she was going to find out what it was.

* * *

Star grumped her way to her next class, lips jutted out in frustration, eyes narrowing in irritation as she mulled over what happened at lunch today. She knows something was going on with the Time Master, she _knows_ it and Clockwork was an idiot for even trying to deny it. Their snappish attitude and overly paranoid behavior just screamed something was wrong.

"Lewinski, why are you following me?"

Repressing a snarl, she immediately spun around to see Chrona behind her sitting in a desk, both arms resting on the desktop with a bored expression that she figured hid their irritation. The corners of her mouth wound up in a tight smile, her eyes carrying a glint of odd amusement. "This is my class, you dolt. I'm just as surprised as you that you're taking psychology."

Chrona rolled their eyes, "I didn't ask to be put in this class." Leaning over, they rummaged in their book bag to grab a pencil and spiral notebook, set it on the desk and pointedly looked ahead of them. "Thank god this is the last class of the day."

"I think that's the thought of every highschooler." Star said with a whimsical smile. "But I agree, I can't wait to get home. Nice, warm bed calling my name."

Star glanced over, her curiosity piqued as Chrona smiled weirdly and squirmed uncomfortably. "Right. _Home,"_ they forced out. "Can't wait to go."

"You could-" Star shushed by other students around her, preventing her from finishing her statement. "Rude," she muttered crossly as she took her notes and worked on the exercises.

Every so often she would spare the Time Master a glance, her eyebrows creasing in concentration while watching Chrona work. She soaked in the tension that seemed to be ingrained within Chrona, from the way they sat in the desk, one hand tightly gripping their hair while the other held a deathly grip on their pencil. With a sigh, Star turned back to her work, scribbled something on a blank sheet of paper, folded it up and handed it to Chrona.

Chrona eyed the folded piece of paper in scrutiny, before reaching out and tentatively taking it from Star. Unfolding it, their eyes widened as they read the blonde's message.

 _Hey! I didn't get a chance to ask-well I did but some of the kids shushed me before I could actually ask, but do you wanna hang with me tonight?_

 _No,_ Chrona wrote down. _I'm not one to impose on places where I don't belong._

They handed it back to Star, sighing heavily when the paper landed on their desk once again.

 _I'm pretty damn sure it ain't imposing if I invited you, you numbskull. Besides! You can have a nice dinner with my mom and dad. So?_

Flashing a heated glare at Star, they wrote out, _NO. I'm not doing it so don't ask again._ They then silently slammed the note on her desk, rigidly turning their attention back to the teacher, their demeanor clearly stating they no longer wanted to be bothered with.

Disenheartned, Star turned away from Chrona, her shoulders slumping as she resumed her work. Thirty minutes later the bell rang, students sluggishly picking up their bags, heading out the door to either home or extracurricular activities. Star watched Chrona gathered their bags, and rushed in to assist them when they were struggling to pick their book bag up.

"You should get that wrist checked out." she said simply. "It seems like it's hurting pretty badly."

Chrona huffed, "That's what Ishiyama said."

"So," Star began, "when are you going to get it checked out?"

"Whenever. Bye Star."

Defeated, Star slumped her shoulders, waving the African-American goodbye. "Bye Clo-Chrona."

 _'Today was somewhat of a bust,'_ she thought to herself as she walked out Casper. _'But there's always tomorrow.'_

* * *

Kwan had informed Star that he saw Chrona walking to Principal Ishiyama's office, and then reemerged around the time football practice had ended yesterday. When she heard it, she had wrote it off as odd since the principal doesn't usually let students hang in her office for extended periods of time and especially not after school, making it all the more odd.

She wanted to ask Chrona about this tomorrow but Tuesday proved to be more interesting than Monday, bringing more questions than answers. Chrona had seemingly grown more snappish and agitated and it was clashing with the benevolent, quirky Time Master she met. She had tried asking whenever she had a chance but was immediately shut off with "Nothing for you to worry about."

'Nothing to worry about' only spiked up her worry.

Another student had saw them walk into Ms. King's office and leave almost twenty minutes later. Several other students said they saw them enter Mr. Lancer's classroom with Principal Ishiyama.

Star remembers trying to catch up with Chrona but they had disappeared without a trace.

Wednesday seemed to go normally. Nothing odd had happened and to be honest, the absence of oddities were just as concerning as when there _were_ oddities. She sat with Chrona at lunch and didn't try to poke and prod as much as she really wanted to. Instead she asked general questions ("Favorite color?" "Purple obviously.") and she had learned a lot about her friend. For instance, Chrona was a big history buff (no surprise there), they hated writing essays with a passion that was arguable stronger than Dash's love for football, and they could draw. She had also learned that Chrona wasn't the best at socializing-she should've picked up on it, she yells at herself.

Thursday was also normal...ish. Aside from the daily ghost attack, it was normal. Star hadn't heard anything odd and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not.

Friday, _Friday_ brought back the oddities.

A student had mentioned within earshot that he saw Chrona fall out of a tree and when he went to check on them, they looked halfway sleep.

"Wait, what did you do?" Another student asked, confused. "Why were they sleeping in a tree? That shit gotta be uncomfortable as hell."

"Hell if I know." The first student answered. "Anyways I took the Prince of Nature-"

"Prince of Nature?"

"Yea! They had a bunch of branches and leaves sticking out of their hair, and I couldn't help but think of them being a royal being of nature."

"You're weird man."

The first student dismissed his friend's assertion with a flick of his hand. "Anyways, I managed to take them over to my place and lay them in my bed so they could sleep for the night. What's frightening is that the new kid was pretty light.

"Fast metabolism, that's all."

"Nah, that's not it. They ain't eating properly, like they've been starved or something," said the first kid slowly, his hands gripping the edges of the table. "Something's not quite right with the newbie and to be honest, I'm a little worried about them."

 _'So am I.'_ Star thought with conviction.

She continued her normal routine of eating lunch with Chrona, maintaining the friendly atmosphere they had throughout the week.

Star finished her lunch, wiping her face and reapplying her lip gloss and waited for the other to finish eating.

Chrona picked up on her silence, as it was considered abnormal for her to go suddenly silent. "Why so quiet? Cat got your tongue?" They joked.

"No." she said, making sure to keep her voice level. "I just want to ask you a question and I rather wait for you to finish eating before I ask."

They blinked, slightly baffled by her response, "Okay. Well, I'm pretty much done eating, so ask away."

"Well...it's been on my mind all week," Star admitted, wringing her hands together. It's not the time to beat around the bush anymore. ' _Be blunt, that's the only way._ ' "What's going on?"

Chrona froze, "Nothing. It's none of your concern."

She knew that was the immediate response. But it wasn't working anymore. "No, it's not 'nothing,' it's something! A big something and it's affecting you right here and now!"

"I said it's **_nothing_**! Why won't you listen to me?!" Chrona snapped out, slamming their hands on the table, too angry to bother with the pain that flared in their wrists. "There's nothing wrong with me! The only thing that's wrong is that you keep asking what's wrong and you're stressing yourself out over a nonexistent issue!"

"You are a goddamn idiot, Chrona," Star spat out, her hands trembling in rage. "So you're telling _me_ that disappearing in Ishiyama's and the nurse's office, constantly snapping out at me when I just want to know what's wrong because I care about you, sleeping and **_falling_** out of trees, and not eating properly, that's okay? That it's _normal?"_

"Normal for me? Yes. Normal for you? No," Chrona deflected, balling their hands up so that they could ignore the pain in their wrists. "Don't be surprised Star, we all have our preference of what is and isn't normal to the individual."

The blond huffed in irritation, her eyes hardening as she bit the corner of her lip. "Preference of what's normal isn't the problem. It's you thinking that it's okay to sleep in trees and falling out of them, that it's okay to not have a somewhat healthy diet. I don't care if you're the ghost of time, you need food, you need _energy._ This," she made a vague gesture in their direction. "Isnt normal."

"It's normal for me, I'm used to it."

"Just because you're used to it doesn't make it _normal,"_ her gaze flickered over to Chrona's hands. "You never got your wrists checked."

"No."

"Why?" Star questioned.

"Never got a chance to get it checked out." They replied softly, Star nodded. Chrona laughed bitterly. "Fine, you win. I'm a fucking mess, alright? There was no long-term mission."

….Wait, _what?_ "Then why are you here?"

"Fresh start, well as fresh of a start I can get.."

"A fresh start from what?"

Chrona shook their head, no longer wanting to continue talking about that. "I don't have a place to stay at either," they held a hand up before she could reply. "My tower is…off-limits."

Star nodded her head in understanding. "Well that explains why you've been sleeping in trees." she said simply. "You know, we need to tell someone about this."

"Do we have to?" They asked and Star had to close her eyes so she wouldn't have to see pleading brown eyes staring at her.

"Yes," she answered, standing up to walk around the table so she could sit on the same side as Chrona. Carefully, she held their arm and rubbed soothing circles. "I know you want this to be between just me and you, but if you want a fresh start then, we need to tell someone about this. I'm not going to leave you to fend yourself, that's not what friends do."

Chrona stared at her long and hard, searching for any signs that she was lying, and slumped in relief when they didn't find any. Too worn down to speak, they slowly nodded their head in agreement.

* * *

 **That's the end. As I've mentioned, I am currently going through some...things in my home life but I will try to write and upload June's chapter before the month ends.**

 **Thanks for reading, please drop a review!**


	9. Ask For Help and Ye Shall Recieve

**I'm back and wow this chapter has been challenging to write. Mainly because I had to research information concerning the process of Child Protective Services(CPS) and exactly how to obtain a Social Security Card.**

 **Let me tell you, it was exhausting reading the information, frustrating trying to understanding it, and _so much legal jargon; and I'll have to do this again._ *shudders***

* * *

 _9\. Ask For Help and Ye Shall Receive_

* * *

During the confrontation, Star was worried that Chrona would simply get up from the table and stomp off but that hadn't- that _didn't_ happen. Relief washes her as Chrona rest their head on her shoulder. Her eyes rest on the dark blue and purple bruises lining along their neck under the hoodie. She takes a deep breath, angry and hurt at whoever thought it was okay to hurt her friend like this.

"Chrona," she asked, "Where did you get those bruises?"

Almost instantly, Chrona sat up and scooted away from her, pulling the hood over so it covered more of their neck. "...I hurt someone and then I couldn't breathe. It's sore but I don't blame them for doing that. It's my fault anyway," They admitted. "A lot of things are my fault if, I had to be honest."

"It's _your_ fault?" Star hissed out, her voice dropping dangerously. She caught wind of the subtle flinch and reminded herself now wasn't the time to lash out her anger and protectiveness; forcing herself to remain calm, she tacked on, "The person who did this to you is at fault. Not you."

The bell rang and Star and Chrona stood up, Star grabbing both of their bookbags and headed off to their last class of the day in a uneasy silence.

* * *

Psychology was a breeze and neither Star nor Chrona could be more relieved for the final bell to ring. The two waited for the students to leave the classroom before they left the room. As soon as Star and Chrona stepped out the classroom, Star flashed a gentle smile at her friend as she gave them a pointed look. "You ready?" She asked.

Chrona was quiet for several seconds. "...I guess so." They finally answered.

Star gently slinked her hand around Chrona's arm. "You know it's okay to be scared."

"I'm not supposed to be," Chrona replied.

"Well, that's then. This is now," she said firmly. "Besides, I'll be there every step of the way."

"I guess we should go now, right?"

"I suppose so."

With that, Star and Chrona walked arm in arm to the principal's office.

* * *

Principal Ishiyama from between the folds of her curtain, carefully observed her students board the buses from the comfort of her office, pinching her arms so that she could stay awake. Like her students, she was glad it was Friday, and she couldn't wait to go home so she could temporarily sleep away her stress before returning to Casper. She's awakened from her sleepy trance when her secretary Mr. Evelyn knocked on her door, his face twisted apologetically and she knew that he had something in store for her she wouldn't like. With a lazy wave, she directed Mr. Evelyn to come in, subtly raising an eyebrow when Ms. Lewinski and Chrona walk in her office; stepping away from her window, Ishiyama gestures for the two students in the pair of empty seats. Mr. Evelyn leaves, promptly closing the door behind him.

"Please tell me you two haven't stirred up any trouble," she started off bluntly, huffing in relief when the two shook their head no, but held a bated breath when neither one made a motion to dissuade the principal. Ishiyama says nothing as she strides over to her desk and sits behind it, keenly observing Star and Chrona vehemently whisper to one another, an obvious sign (at least obvious to her) that something was gravely amiss. Star whispers her last two cents, presumably to end the argument while Chrona deflates, dejectedly, their shoulders sagging in fatigue.

Star's the first one to speak, "Well, it's not that we-" and then Star cut off suddenly, unsure how to continue. Principal Ishiyama remains silent, patiently waiting for the teen to continue on when a sudden, "I haven't been entirely honest with you," breaks the silence.

Both Star and Principal Ishiyama sharply turn their attention to Chrona, who shrank in on themself slightly from the attention. "I didn't tell you the truth about some of the things that's been going on," Chrona said slowly, carefully positioning their wrists in their lap, eventually snaking their hands in the pocket of their hoodie.

The principal rested her hands under her chin, preparing to open her mouth and then promptly closed it before she said anything. She closed her eyes in aggrievance, "What were some of the things you haven't been honest with me?" Ishiyama asked, ensuring she kept her voice level so that Chrona would know she wasn't angry with them. Her brown eyes flittered over to their person, narrowing slightly when she noticed Chrona snaked their hands in their pockets in a somewhat awkward position. "Did you ever get your wrist checked out?"

She automatically knows the answer when Chrona averted their unyielding glance away from her, "No," they said, voice small and slightly hoarse. "I never had a chance to get it checked out. I think my other wrist is sprained when I fell… Out of a tree." They amended quickly upon seeing Ishiyama face tighten in worry. "I haven't been staying with anyone for this past week like I said I was."

"Where have you been staying instead?"

"...On the streets," Chrona answered after a few beats of silence. "Alleys, condemned buildings, trees. Except Thursday night. I woke up Friday morning in a bed."

Principal Ishiyama nodded her head, overcome with the crushing disappointment in knowing the fact that she had failed Chrona and the swelling internalized anger that she hadn't noticed a single thing during her sessions with them. She had been _right_ there with them, how was she so damn oblivious as to not notice? She's a principal for God's sake, she was supposed to notice these things! But when Star and Chrona stood up, slothfully inched towards her, she steeled herself, prepared to be shown how she failed even further. Ishiyama watched warily as Star rolled up the sleeves of Chrona's hoodie, eyes bulging in horror seeing the dark, discolored blue and purple bruises with pink and red sprinkled in littered on the child's wrists.

Star remains impassive, Chrona is obviously unnerved and Ishiyama is horrified to say the least. The silence still remained when Star locked her gaze on Chrona, engaging in a seemingly telepathic conversation and eventually backing off and respectfully turned around as Chrona shimmied their way out of their hoodie.

An inaudible gasp escaped the principal's throat seeing dark blue and purple bruises line Chrona's throat, trailing down across their shoulders but the cuff of the black t-shirt Chrona was wearing obscured Ishiyama's view. "W-who did this?" She rasped out, voice drying out.

Chrona shook their head, not wanting to answer.

"What do we do now?" Star asked softly, her back still turned.

Principal Ishiyama hangs her head, then jerking her head in the direction of the door. "For the moment, sit outside. I have to make a phone call regarding this." Her hand rest on the telephone hook, solemnly watching Chrona struggle to put their hoodie back on, eventually calling Star to help and then the two teenagers trailed out the office.

* * *

Star and Chrona stepped out the office, plopped in the (conveniently placed) chairs and let out a breath neither teen knew they were holding.

"Who do you think she's calling?" Chrona asked.

Star stared at the ground in thought, tapping her flats against the tiled ground. "My best guess? CPS."

"CPS?"

"Child Protective Services?" Star said slowly, "They're the ones in charge of things like this. Social workers, foster care."

Chrona nodded their head, now understanding but the vague understanding they have immediately became muddled as to why she has to call them. "Why does she have to call them?"

Star's eyes widened ever so slightly at the question. She wasn't expecting to have an in-depth conversation about legal matters involving child abuse with a Time Master. Then again, Star never expected to suspect said Time Master to be abused. "She's required by law to do it," Star explained slowly, trying her best to gather her thoughts as she explained. "We brought you and we revealed instances of what is suspected to be child abuse, and she has to call them to come in for the next part."

Chrona nods, "Well, what does CPS do when Principal Ishiyama call them?"

"I don't know what happens in normal cases exactly," Star admitted. "But for your case, I would say that you would be placed in protective custody, where you're placed in a temporary foster home…"

Chrona rose an eyebrow at Star's sudden silence, curiosity piqued. "What happens afterwards?"

"I don't know," Star whispered quietly. "I don't really know."

Bitter, broken laughter made her look up to see her friend wipe away the tears that pooled at the corners of their eyes and then painfully palmed them in order to keep the tears at bay. "No matter how you look at it, I'm screwed. I'm absolutely _fucked._ Nothing good is going to come out of this."

"You don't know that," Star protested.

"I wasn't born yesterday Star." They spat out, "I'm a ghost who tried to masquerade as a human kid with no papers whatsoever. It was by sheer, dumb luck the principal let me even come here. I even told that florist, Caven, that no one was able to help me and that's what it seems like it's boiling down to. They're all going see some hideous monster underneath this persona and then I'll be whisked away, never to be seen again."

"You aren't hideous." Star grounded out stubbornly. "You're pretty cool, open-minded, quirky, and a person I'm glad met you by breaking into your tower," Her spirits were lifted when Chrona laughed, (albeit it was watery, a laugh was a laugh.) "Besides if anyone did try to take you away, expect me to fight them tooth and nail. Non-negotiable. You're my friend, friends do that for each other and _that_ is a fact."

Chrona gave a small smile, although it was still shrouded by their misery. Star beamed back trying her best to remain optimistic but her smile fell quickly and Chrona was quicker to notice. "Star?"

Gripping the edge of her chair, Star bit her lip, eyebrows furrowed in deep thought, "When you said that you were going to be whisked away," She began with a seriousness that hadn't been there since the beginning of this conversation. "Where would have you been whisked away to?"

Chrona doesn't look at her, instead they looked at the wall, "Probably back to the tower," they said. "Maybe back to the streets but it would most likely be the tower."

"Why? Why would you go back to your employers who constantly overwork you? They don't appreciate you at all, and they're taking advantage of you!"

"No they aren't," But Chrona wondered if it was actually true, if they had been using them for whatever they thought was necessary. A large part of them denies it, it couldn't be true since it had never happened and that didn't sound like a thing their employers would do. Yet, the tiny shred inside says they've done it before and it was always like that. "I just have my responsibilities, that's all. Exhausting, but that isn't anything new."

"They overwork you," Star deadpanned. "Do you remember what you said to me when you snapped, out of exhaustion mind you, at me? 'I haven't seen a bed in weeks.' If those ghosts knew any better or actually cared about your well-being, they would let you sleep. They wouldn't get on you for doing things necessary to live or at the very least, keep existing. They don't care about your well being. If you hadn't came here, then you would have probably burnt yourself out." Watching Chrona remain unresponsive and seeing they weren't going to say anything, Star continued. "Besides why would you go back to the ghost who strangled you and most likely broke one of your wrists?"

The other teen blinked before turning their attention to Star, "What made you think there were two different ghosts?" They asked blankly.

' _There wasn't a second ghost? Then that- Oh god,'_ Star swore she felt a weight being dropped into her stomach. Her eyes widened in a mixture horror and revulsion as she tried to process this horrifying revelation. "Y-you can't _**ever**_ go back to them. No, no, _no_ ," Pointing a shaky finger at Chrona, her eyes unexpectedly welled up with tears, a few trailing down her cheeks. "You _can't_ go back. I'm not going to lose you."

"I'm not worth your tears Star," came the response, "I don't really have anywhere else to go. So it'll be okay, I'll be fine."

"No you won't!" She nearly screeched, "You came out with a broken wrist and strangled. Who's to say they won't do worse? You don't know that. Don't lie, you don't know what could happen, you could die again."

"...Then what am I to do Star?" Chrona implored helplessly. "I don't know what to do. If I can't go back to the tower, then what am I supposed to do?"

"Let me help you," Star said firmly, her voice resonating with determination. "Whatever happens, happens but I promise that I'll always be there to help you."

"Don't make promises,." Chrona snapped, "I don't want anything happening to you because of a promise."

"Whatever happens, happens. For better or for worse," Star repeated, staring directly at Chrona. "I'm not leaving you."

"I guess I can't shake you off?" Chrona said wryly, their lips twitched to form a smile. "Thanks."

Strands of blonde hair flew in their mouth as they were suddenly propelled backwards and encapsulated in the warmth of Star's hug. A muffled mumble resounded from the teen and the two sat in fragile peace.

Minutes later, it was broken by Principal Ishiyama opening the door and the sudden presence of Star's parents, and merely seconds later, the group of five stood in the office waiting expectantly. Ishiyama moved behind her desk, pursing her lips together in a thin line before she began to speak. "Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Lewinski for coming."

Mr. and Mrs. Lewinski nodded, sneaking a glance at Chrona, "So this is the child you mentioned?" Mrs. Lewinski commented, "They look so adorable."

Chrona ducked their head in response of the praise they received and held Star's hand tightly. Luckily, Ishiyama continued to speak. "I have contacted CPS and the first course of action that we're taking is that Chrona is to be placed into protective custody. In most cases, Chrona would have been placed with a relative, however, seeing that Chrona has no other relatives present, they are to be placed in foster care. Thankfully, I was able to keep Chrona pretty close to their friend and both CPS and I decided it was best to stay with Lewinski's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Lewinski have agreed to take you in Chrona."

Star beamed, her turquoise eyes shining with happiness, "Did you hear that? You can stay with us!" she whispered excitedly, her slim frame vibrating ebulliently.

Dumbly, Chrona nodded their head, equally happy and shocked that they were staying with Star.

Ishiyama smiled briefly, "However, there is more. CPS has allowed you to continue attending Casper provided the following conditions. One, you must apply for a social security card. CPS is aware you don't have a birth certificate or anything _proving_ your identity, but either way not having a social security card will complicate the other two stipulations."

"The other _two?"_

"The second condition is that you are to see a psychologist on a regular basis and that is to be determined by you and your psychologist. Thirdly, you are to see a physician so that we can information for safekeeping and attain evidence so that we can start building a potential case. More specifically, the Amity Park Police Department will start building the case."

The African-American tilted their head in confusion, "A case for what?"

"A case for the court, if it so happens your guardians ever decide to come back-"

"No," Chrona grounded out forcefully, hoarse voice hardening. Their body shook in uneasiness at the thought of their guardians coming back. "There's no need for a case."

"Chrona," Mr. Lewinski said suddenly, his voice soft and level. "Cases can't be closed until Child Protective Services determines they're no longer needed to protect you and as of right now, the case can't be closed because you are seen as a child in need of CPS' services."

Understanding, they nodded their head, still not agreeing with what Mr. Lewinski had said.

Principal Ishiyama sighed, forcing herself to sit down in her chair and gestured for the others to get comfortable. "Moving on, although CPS is aware of the fact Chrona doesn't have any government documents, they have allowed us to use the hospitals, pediatricians, health centers near us for Chrona to start obtaining medical treatment and start obtaining information to help them apply for a birth certificate and social security card." Turning to Star's parents, she went on, voice hardening suddenly. "It would be beneficial for you to take them to an urgent care center so that they can get immediate treatment for their wrists."

Mr. and Mrs. Lewinski noticed how her voice hardened, the couple mutely nodded their head. Heading to the door, Mr. Lewinski urged for Star and Chrona to come on so the four could leave together. Star snaked her hand out of Chrona's grip, joining her mother and father outside the office, leaving Chrona and Principal Ishiyama standing in the office.

"Chrona," Mr. Lewinski called out, a gentle smile graced his features. "It's time to go. You need to see a doctor and I'm sure you and Star are hungry."

Chrona blinked, "Can I… Is it possible I speak to Prinicpal Ishiyama alone?"

Mr. Lewinski nodded, pulling his wife and daughter away from the door and the three were soon out of sight.

"I didn't think this was possible," Chrona admitted, looking the administrator in the eye. "I told Star this and she said that I would get help. I was terrified, to say the least when you asked about my forms. Thought I wouldn't get in because I didn't have them, I honestly thought that I would have to live on the streets or possibly back to my guardians but then you said I could come here," for the second time that day, tears welled up in the teen's eyes but they didn't bother to wipe them away. "If it wasn't for you, then none of this could have happened."

Strong arms snaked around Chrona's sides, pulling the child in for their second hug that day. "Thank you." Chrona sobbed, hands weakly reaching up in attempt to reciprocate the hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

Principal Ishiyama only hugged them tighter, "No need to thank me," she said earnestly. "I was only doing what was right."

* * *

The ride to and from the urgent care was silent. When they went, Mr. and Mrs. Lewinski were able to get a doctor with relative ease; after forty-five minutes which consisted of several x-rays. Afterwards, the doctor had revealed that Chrona's left wrist was broken while the right wrist had a mild sprain; it had taken another fifteen minutes for Chrona to be outfitted for a cast and wrist brace.

Nearly thirty minutes later, the group of four had arrived at Star's house. Dinner was silent, save for the clattering of silverware; after dinner, Mrs. Lewinski had informed Chrona that they were going to be temporarily sharing a room with Star until she had a chance to set up their room. Unperturbed, the two teens made their way up to Star's room, changing into pajamas (Chrona received theirs courtesy of Star's dad) and simply sat in the bed in a content silence.

"So, how are your wrists? Still hurting?" Star asked, effectively breaking the silence.

"A little," they admitted and rose an eyebrow in confusion when Star thrusted a bottle of medicine in their direction.

"It's Advil, you dork," she said. "It should help with the pain and whatnot. Take a tablet every four to six hours. I do have some Tylenol in my room somewhere but I'm too exhausted to find it."

Putting the tablet in their mouth and swallowing seconds later, they waved a hand dismissively. "Not necessary."

"Alright, you mind if I turn the light off?"

"Not at all."

She turned off the lights, the two teenagers sat in the mostly darkened room, the moonlight illuminating a small part of the room. "Sleep Chrona," she ordered gently.

Star feels Chrona's head rest on her stomach and the light snoring indicated that they were asleep. She carded her fingers through their hair, and in no time, she was lulled to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

 **Next month's chapter will be coming later than I hope it would, all due to Camp NanoWriMo where I'm leading the 50,00k cabin and dying for a whole month to achieve writing 50k on the Phandom Slack. If you want to join me for Death Month, PM me and I'll invite you to die with me and several others. However, if you don't think you can write 50k in one month, we have another cabin for you! Either way if you want to join, PM and we'll discuss it.**

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter and if so, drop a review!**


	10. A Dosage of Friendship Pt 1

**I'll pretend it hasn't taken nearly me a whole year to update this already completed chapter.**

 **Lots of research went into this chapter, especially for the second half of this chapter so all the medical details can be as accurate as possible!**

 **I'm also introducing three OCs(two of them courtesy of moreroads on tumblr) who'll play a big part in later chapters.**

* * *

10\. A Dosage of Friendship

* * *

Morning time rolled around, sunlight beamed softly in the room. A peaceful silence reigned over Star and Chrona as they slept. Eventually, Star woke up, sat up in her bed, stretched her arms out and rested her against the wall. She rubbed the bleariness out of her eyes before she reached out to grab her phone, raising an eyebrow when she saw the missed calls and panicked texts from Kwan, Dash and Paulina.

' _Time to face the music.'_ She thought with a grimace as she typed out, _Morning babe!3_

 _Kwan: …._

 _Kwan: morning? you disappear, bail on us and not answer our calls or text and all you have to say is 'morning'?_

He's pissed, Star noted. Rightfully so.

 _Star: I'm sorry about that, something came up_

 _Kwan: ...something came up? i would understand something coming up but please, tell me, what could have been so important that you couldnt have called us and say you couldn't come?_

 _Star: …_

 _Star: you are aware that my parents are licensed to be foster care parents right?_

 _Kwan: yea what about it?_

 _Star: you know chrona right?_

 _Kwan: you mean the newbie right? same guy you kinda made me stalk?_

 _Star: yes_

 _Star: and for the last time, you didn't stalk them_

 _Kwan: but srsly what does this kid have to do with your…_

 _Kwan: oh, i understand_

 _Star: yea_

 _Star: had to stay behind school and go to urgent care so they could get a cast and arm brace_

 _Star: got home and i kinda passed out a lil while later...sorry :[_

 _Kwan: eehhh dont be sorry bae, ill make sure to catch up dash and pauly later_

Star smiled at her phone screen, glad that Kwan was understanding. Glancing over, she saw that Chrona was still wrapped under a pastel green blanket, peacefully sleeping. It reminded her of a sleeping lion cub. She quickly snapped a picture of them and sent it to Kwan.

 _Kwan: oh my god they look so cute? you are forgiven_

 _Kwan: when can i meet them_

 _Star: ? i dunno? maybe tomorrow_

 _Kwan: holding you to it_

 _Star: lol whatever got a long day ahead love ya 3_

 _Kwan: 3_

Star giggled at the heart emoji, sat her phone down on her bed and sat in silence as she waited for Chrona to wake up. It turned out that she didn't have to wait for long, as Chrona woke up(She refused to admit how much they looked like a lion cub waking up from a nap and how damn _adorable_ that was) and blankly stared her for several seconds. She leaned forwards to wave her hands a few inches from their face, "Anyone home?" She teased, her enthused giggle was abruptly cut short when Chrona flinched violently and scooted away from the blonde, their face in fear.

"Can you get your hands out of my face? _Please."_ Their voice hitched, and they made a strangled noise that oddly sounded like a whimper.

Nodding, she lowered her hands out of their face, silently berating herself for her stupidity. Chrona still scooted back from her, shoulders tense and Star had noticed that they had wrapped their hands around their chest despite the fact that their wrists were injured. She remembered what her father had taught her, and made sure she didn't come across as threatening. Lowering her arms to her side, Star inhaled sharply, "Chrona, it's okay. No one is going to hurt you," She whispered calmly, desperately wishing she can just jump at them and hug them and _hug_ away all their fears. "Chrona dear, please there's no need to cover your chest because I'm not going to hurt you."

Chrona furiously shook their head, wrapping their arms tighter, "That's what you _always_ say." They shot back, voice tinged with slight hysteria and anger. "You tell me you won't hurt me and then you _do_. And it hurts, I don't want to hurt right now."

...Oh.

Oh shit. Star feels a sudden weight drop in her stomach when she realizes that they're reliving a memory. She's had experience with this before but it had never been _this_ intense. She began to gnaw at her bottom lip as anxiety crept inside. Star glanced between her door and Chrona's cowed, trembling form, knowing that she had to get her parents. They were far more equipped than her to deal with this, _they_ knew what to do but in order to get them, she would have to leave her distressed friend behind and who knows what would happen during that time.

She looked down at her phone, feeling a sudden rush of relief washing over her.

Maybe she wouldn't have to leave.

Tentatively, Star picked up her phone to call her parents, her heart skipped a beat when she heard the dial tone ring and she hoped that her parents would pick up the phone.

" _Star?"_ Elaine's voice rings in her ears, " _Honey, it's seven-thirty in the morning. Is something wrong?"_

"Mom, Chrona's-they're in a flashback and I can't seem to ground them." Star stumbled, her voice speeding up as she stuttered her way through the sentence.

" _Your father and I will be there in a moment, just make sure you don't upset them any further."_ Her mother hung up and Star is stuck with a panicked Chrona. Doubt pooled in her stomach and she drew her knees to her chest. What kind of friend was she if _she_ couldn't help them when they truly needed it?

' _Not a very good one.'_ She thought despondently, scooting back against the wall when her parents came in the room. It took them a while but they finally managed to get Chrona to calm down. Once Chrona had been sufficiently grounded, Chrona had flung theirself in Elaine's arms, clinging to her shirt and brokenly sobbed out their misery. Elaine had remained unfazed, protectively holding the teen in her arms. Their sobs quieted into occasional sniffles and loosened their grip on Elaine's shirt.

"Feeling better hon?" Chrona shrugged their shoulders in response, to which Elaine cautiously swooped them in another hug, "I heard that hugs can make anyone feel better." she whispered, brown eyes lighting up with elation. "I heard they can heal anything as well.

"Not true," Chrona argued. "They can't heal a broken wrist." To further prove their point, Chrona waved the wrist with the cast for Elaine to see.

Elaine huffed, blowing several stray strands of hair out of her face, "Yes they do. It just takes time and a _lot_ of hugs to do so." She gently grabbed Chrona's wrist and loosely held it in her hands. "If you don't believe me, ask Mark. He'll tell you the truth."

They aren't five, Chrona wanted to yell. Sugar coated lies never did them any good and only deluded them into thinking that there was hope out there for them just for it to vanish in thin air _right_ when Chrona was on the cusp of grabbing it. But seeing Elaine's face full of expected of hope hanging on the notion that they believe her, Chrona supposes that they'll do it just to keep up the ruse. Chrona looked over to their right, Mark stood tall, towering over them and Elaine; they can't help the burst of fear shooting through them because they know what happened the last time an adult had towered over them like this. Acting a shield of sorts, they hugged theirself tightly before directly looking Mark in the eye. "Is it true?" They asked, voice small and uncertain.

Mark grinned as he looked down at Chrona, "Is what true?" He asked playfully, bending down in front of Chrona, throwing a 'secret' wink at his wife. "A lot of things are true, such as I enjoy having you here with us despite the fact you've only been here a night. Then again, I wasn't paying a lot of attention so you have to be more specific."

Someone actually enjoys having them, actually enjoying their presence. Chrona is thankful that their skin is too dark, thankful that no one can see them blush from the unexpected praise. "Is it t-true that hugs can heal anything?" There, they said it and they actually feel like they're five again asking such an asinine question.

"Yes!" Mark exclaimed, thoroughly surprising Chrona who had expected Mark to deny it. "It's been scientifically proven!"

"I doubt people would spend millions of dollars on this." Chrona deadpanned.

"You don't have to believe my word. I guess you just have to _experience_ it!" Mark said, wrapping his arms around both his wife and Chrona causing the teen to shriek in surprise while Elaine loudly giggled. Mark looked up at his daughter sitting on her bed, wiggling his eyebrows, his grin growing wider when Star laughed at him. "Why don't you come and join us Star? You know you want to."

Star slid down out of her bed, beaming brightly when her dad brought her in the group hug. Looking over, she saw Chrona smiling a tiny smile and she felt her heart soar, happy that Chrona was happy. She ignored the happiness was temporary but she edged herself closer into the hug, drowning in the warmth of the impromptu hug.

"Markimoo?" Elaine cooed.

"Yes honey?"

"Are you on for pancakes?"

"Of course I am! That is, if the children are up to it." Mark replied, watching Star nod enthusiastically and Chrona's hesitant nod before clapping his hands, standing up and leaving the three to make pancakes.

* * *

It hadn't taken Mark long to fix the pancakes, the Lewinksi family and Chrona ate them in a content silence. Once they finished eating the pancakes, Mark stood up, grabbed everyone's plate and skipped downstairs to wash them.

Elaine pushed herself off the ground, "I think it's time I took my leave." She said, "Besides, you two need to get dressed so we can leave for the pediatrician."

"Why are we going to the pediatrician? I thought we did everything we needed to to last night." Chrona asked, looking down at their cast and furiously scratching at it.

"We did everything concerning your wrists, yes but we need to start gathering information so you can get a social security card, birth certificate," ' _And to start building a case against your guardians.'_ Elaine explained, leaning on the edge of Star's bed. She silently gestured to Chrona's arm, silently asking for permission to scratch their cast and kept her positive demeanor when they rejected. "Besides better to get it done now, than wait later right?" She threw in a gentle smile to try to calm the teen down when they tensed.

"R-right."

"You'll have Star with you so it won't be as scary as you think it is." She spared a knowing look at Star, who silently nodded her head. Elaine left the room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

Star scooted over to Chrona, wrapped her arm around their waist and drew them in for a tight side hug. "It's not going to be as bad as you think."

"I still don't want to go."

"You'll have me."

"But you won't be there when they…" Chrona sighed miserably as they drew their knees to their chest and rested their head.

Star relaxes her grip on their waist. "They won't hurt you. I'll be there."

"That's what Frostbite said last time, it still happened."

Star's lips curl in a furious snarl. "Someone else knew and they didn't _help_ you?" She hissed in a violent whisper, causing Chrona to subconsciously scoot away from the cold rage in her voice.

They frantically peeled her fingers from around their waist, scooting further away from Star. "Shouldn't have said that," Chrona muttered, voice thick with self loathing while they picked at the plaster on their cast. "I shouldn't have _fucking_ said that."

Star's rage mostly faded away when she realized her friend had backed away from her in fear. "You...why?" She whispered out, at loss on what she should say.

"Everything goes wrong whenever I speak. I almost got you killed, Frostbite lost his _arm._ Everything goes wrong when I open my mouth." Chrona spat out, hands reaching out to pull out their hair. "I shouldn't _talk._ Now do you see why?"

She remained silent, her hand laid limp on the ground. "It's not that you shouldn't speak," Star began, "I like it when you talk, other people like it when you talk. Your…. _employers_ just couldnt appreciate you-..."

"Appreciate me?" Chrona mocked, their voice low and thick with sadness. "That's funny. That would require me to do something _**worthy**_ of being appreciated. In case you haven't noticed, I haven't done anything of the sort.'

"You exist. Someone can appreciate you for just existing, there's no need to do anything big for that." Star said, "I know you don't believe me, but-"

Chrona pushed theirself off the ground, motioning for Star to get up as well. "Let's just get dressed." They interrupted, "Do you have anything I can wear?"

"Maybe," she said, going over to her closet and rummaging through the clothes. "Nothing pink right?"

"As long as it has room, I don't care."

Star nodded, returning her attention to her closet. "Too big...too small…" Chrona frowned as she continued to pick through her clothes. How long did it take to find _one_ shirt? "Perfect! I think you'll like this." She cheered, pulling the shirt out of the closet and gave it to them.

Chrona loosely held the purple long sleeve shirt, with several white stripes at the bottom of the sleeves and "Agnes Scott College" printed in blocky, bold white letters. Their eyebrows creased in approval as they held the shirt close to their chest. "Thanks."

"It was my mom's," Star explained as she grabbed a shirt for herself. "That's where she went for her undergraduate in Pyschology. She thinks I'll be a good fit there but we'll see. I'll stay here and help you change."

"That's not necessary." Chrona stated, with a quirked eyebrow and vaguely gestured to their self. "You don't need to do that."

"But...how are you going to change your shirt if both your hands are wrapped up?"

Chrona froze, stared at their wrists in thought before they responded in a strained voice, "...I…hadn't thought of that."

* * *

"Is the wait normally this long Star?"

Star nodded silently, furiously scribbling away in her notebook. "Did we have to do vocabulary in psych?" She asked, clearly distracted as she thumbed through her psychology textbook, copied down definitions. "I think we did."

They gave her a side-glance, "Yes. I already did mine." came the bored answer. With a resigned sigh, Chrona rested their head on Star's shoulders, they occasionally peeked over her shoulder, casually commenting on her work. "I'm pretty sure we only had to do chapter six and seven...that's not the-nevermind….I counted the words and we only have thirty two, why do you have thirty nine?"

"Honestly I have no clue Chrona, at the moment I'm just trying to survive this class." She stated, promptly slamming the textbook shut and shoved it in her bag. Star huffed out in laughter seeing Chrona seethe in boredom. "I told you to bring something to do." She teased, gently poking them in their shoulder. "Should have brought that book Mom tried to give you."

Chrona frowned, "I hadn't anticipated the wait would be this long!" came the frustrated complaint, accompanied by them lightly stomping their feet in annoyance. "It wasn't this long last night though."

"That's because one: we were in an urgent care, two: it was late at night, three: ...damn I thought I had more reasons than this." She jutted her lips out in a pout, greeting her mom when she sat back down.

Elaine greeted the two teens, ruffling her daughter's hair who swatted her hand away and gave her a playful, annoyed glare. Elaine laughed at Star, dug around in her purse, brought out a small sketchbook with several pencils and gave it to Chrona, who had stared at her in awe like a five year old on Christmas morning. She repressed a cheerful grin, settling for a content, toothless smile when Chrona had eagerly took the sketchbook and pencils, peacefully drawing, their mind eased considerably from what was to come. Catching Star's attention, she gave the fourteen year old a thumbs up.

An hour had passed by, Star played games on her phone to keep her occupied, Chrona was still quiet, intently focused on whatever they were currently drawing while Elaine texted Mark status updates of how the appointment was going.

"Dalum, Chrona?" called a nurse, glancing over a clipboard.

Star poked Chrona, effectively grabbing their attention as they innocently looked at her in confusion. She pointed over at the nurse, guilt running through her when Chrona seemed to pale gripping their book and pencil impossibly tight. Star silently nodded, " _I'm here."_ It seemed to be enough as Chrona slightly relinquished their grip. They swallowed the lump in their throat and with newfound false confidence, Chrona held their head up high and began to follow after the nurse, Elaine and Star following a few steps behind the other two.

The nurse had lead them to a small cut off area with a scale, blood pressure monitor and a scale to measure height. Before going any further, the nurse introduced xirself as Auden. Auden instructed Chrona to sit down in the small chair. Xe knelt down in front of Chrona to roll up xir sleeves, remaining neutral when Chrona flinched back away from xem.

Auden turned around to face Elaine, who was standing against the wall with Star. "You're mom right?"

"Foster mom actually." She corrected.

Auden rolled xir eyes, "I don't really care about specifics, you're still mom." Xe said, "Are you able to help Chrona roll their sleeves up and get them calm enough to get their blood pressure down? I'm sure they don't want to be here all day with this."

Chrona nodded furiously, leg rapidly shaking up and down. Not even ten minutes had gone by and their anxiety had already spiked through the roof. How were they supposed to get anything down if they couldn't stop this damn shaking? What if they couldn't stop?

"Hey there Chrona," Elaine comforted, calmly resting a hand on Chrona's knee. "I know this seems overwhelming right?"

She got a weak nod in response. "I can't blame you. Do you mind if I touch you to roll up your sleeves to take your blood pressure?"

They nodded again, "Can you take it too? My blood pressure I mean." They asked hoarsely, brown eyes darting away from Elaine, afraid they'll be denied this simple comfort.

Elaine sent a questioning glance at Auden, silently asking for approval to take their blood pressure. Auden nodded, handed her the equipment and patiently instructed her as to how to position them on Chrona's arm. "You want to make sure they can still get circulation in their arm." Elaine stuck a finger in between the wrap and Chrona's skin and deemed it wasn't too tight.

"Chrona, I'm getting ready to start the test." Elaine explained carefully, she held the pump out in the teen's line of view so they can clearly see it. "The wrap around your arm is going to be a bit tight at times but it won't last for long. Ready?"

They weren't ready. Not at all, but they managed to school their features into a tight, painful smile and nodded once again. Elaine stared at them for a moment before starting to take their blood pressure, whispering calming reassurances when Chrona froze at the band tightening around their arm. "It's almost over honey, just a few more seconds and then we'll be through."

True to her word, it had ended just as soon as it had started. Elaine was careful to slowly remove the wrapping around Chrona's arm, complimenting them for being so brave. Chrona hadn't understood why she was compliment them, they didn't deserve that praise.

Elaine handed the equipment back to Auden, placing the equipment on the counter behind xem. "Alrighty, Chrona would you like it if Elaine took your height and weight and I measure it?" She questioned, flashing a small smile at the anxious teen who kept darting between the two adults, terrified to make a decision, terrified to be punished for indulging something that they wanted and desired. "No one will be mad with whatever choice you make Chrona."

Chrona kept darting between the two, subconsciously bouncing their leg again. "E-Elaine please."

Elaine flashed a soft smile at them, which seemed to calm them down, if only just a smidge. "Alright, for the next part I need you to take your shoes off and give them to me." Chrona did as ordered, tentatively placing the black tennis shoes in her hands. Elaine grabbed one of Chrona's hands and led them to the height scale. "Okay, stand here, make sure the heels of your feet are touching the wall. Good, good. Ready?"

"...Yes?"

"Just stay still dear," she said as she slid the slider down until it was firmly pressed on Chrona's skull. Auden stepped over, glanced at the results and wrote them down on the file. "Fantastic, my child. Now we have to take your weight."

Again, Elaine led chrona over to the scale, waiting patiently as they adjusted to standing on the scale. She powered it on and waited as it measured chrona, beeping a minute later. Auden peeked over, brown eyes slightly widened as xe wrote the result down.

"I-is it _bad?"_ Chrona asked, voice trembling, knees shaking as they tried, _failing_ to keep the fear out of their voice. If it was bad, they hadn't _meant_ to be bad. They didn't want to be bad because no one likes dealing with them if they've been bad or done bad things. Accident or not, no one ever liked them when they were bad.

Elaine simply gave them that comforting smile, "I'm not too sure, but if there's anything bad about it, no one here is mad at you."

' _That's what everyone says.'_ Not wanting to upset Elaine, Chrona forced theirself to nod.

Auden led Star, Chrona, and Elaine to one of the empty rooms, gestured for Chrona to sit on the patient's chair. They glanced around the room in confusion, taking in the sight of the room as they half-heartedly listened to Auden speak and leave the room.

Chrona blinked, returning their focus on the present. "Where did…?"

"Auden left, said xe was going to come back in a few." answered Star, as she was currently working on her English homework.

"Oh okay."

The room fell into a semi-uncomfortable silence that was soon broken by another teenager flashing his wild mop of hair into the room. "Hello." He greeted brightly, inching himself in the room. "I'm a volunteer here and I'm sent around to chat up the patients before they see their nurses, doctors, etc. Anyways, I'm Leo!"

Leo's hazel eyes caught sight of Chrona, his body vibrating with energy as he came closer to them, careful not to invade their personal space. "Who's the lucky patient today?"

Chrona pointed at theirself as if to say " _Who? Me?"_ Leo beamed at them, waiting for them to respond.

"I'm Chrona?"

"Are you?" Leo teased, playfully wagging his eyebrows. He then leapt into the rolling chair across from Star and Elaine and rolled closer to the other teen. "It's okay if you don't know. I have existential crises all the time."

At a loss for words, Chrona nodded.

"How are you feeling pal? Tired? Anxious?" Leo grinned when Chrona nodded again. "I can't blame you pal, I also heard this is your first time at the doctor's. Is that right?"

"Y-yes."

"Heck, I really can't blame you pal. I have to say, you're pretty brave for coming this far. If it were me, I would have chickened out." Leo stated absentmindedly, picking at the loose fabric on the head of the chair. "But I guess it helps you have these two wonderful ladies with you, doesn't it?"

"I guess?"

Leo opened his mouth to respond, closing it promptly when he heard Auden's footsteps trail inside the room. Feeling cramped from Auden's presence, Leo boisterously tapped the head of the chair as he bounced up out the chair and went to the door. He snaked his way through door, stuck his head through the crack of opened door with another playful grin. "See you around Chrona!"

Chrona waved shyly at Leo, resting their hand back against their side. Auden sat in the chair Leo was sitting in and began to flip through the manila folder.

"Alright, everyone." Auden said, voice neutral as xe scooting over to the three. "Mom, sister, and young Chrona, I have a few concerns. Based on Chrona's height and weight, their current BMI is 15.1 placing them below the 1st percentile, which basically means that Chrona's underweight. We'll need to do a more thorough assessment as to why your child is severely underweight. As for now I suggest that you _and_ Star encourage Chrona to eat healthy foods, engage in physical activity throughout the week, getting adequate sleep. I also suggest as that they drink Pediasure to help out with the weight gain, so make sure you do that when you go out grocery shopping next time Mom."

Elaine nodded.

Auden wheeled xir chair around, back facing Star and Elaine so xe can focus solely on Chrona. "Hey, there, you know that this number isn't permanent right? This doesn't define you, this just means that you need a little help getting you to be the healthiest you can be. No one here thinks the worst of you for needing help, in fact, we're going to help you get there."

"Really?" Chrona asked, voice small, full of childish awe and disbelief. No one has ever really helped them before.

"Really." Auden clarified. "Now, I must be heading out. The doctor will be coming to see you in just a few minutes."

Auden stood up out of xir chair, gently kicked the chair away from xem. Xe rested xir hands on their hips, a stern, gentle smile tugged at xir features. "Next time I see you kiddo, you're gonna be a little healthier right?"

"Right?" They don't believe that they stand any chance of getting healthier.

The nurse's smile transformed into a soft grin, "Now that's what I want to hear, I'm holding you to it." Xe said in a manner as if xe was simply discussing the weather before xe sharply turned around, xir hair dynamically swishing around xirs shoulder.

The door shut behind Auden with a soft click. Elaine had tried to lift Chrona's spirits but only received terse, clipped answers as a response. Chrona gestured for Star for her to hand them their sketchbook. She did so wordlessly, and the three fell back in a wordless silence.

Ten minutes later, the door is opened once again, a wild bob of auburn hair peeking through the door. "Hello, I'm Dr. Summers!" She greeted, her eyes widening when she recognized Star. Dr. Summers stepped through the door, heels clicking happily with each step she took, and waved enthusiastically at the trio. Once inside, she spun around, hazel eyes widening excitedly, "Star it's been forever since I've last seen you! How are you my dear? Is there anything bothering you?" She asked, her body vibrating as she brought out her manila folder and pen, ready to scribble whatever Star told her.

Star wrung her hands together, awkwardly gesturing her head in an attempt to divert the ebullient doctor's attention away from.

Elaine noticed her daughter's shuffling, "What my daughter is trying to say is that she is not your patient today." She said calmly.

Dr. Summer's lips comically fell into a small 'o'. "Well then, who am I seeing today?" She questioned, confusion bleeding into her voice.

"Your patient is right behind you." Elaine responded calmly.

She turned around, her soft, round face lit up with excitement when she saw Chrona sitting behind her. "So you're the new patient? Another Lewinski!" She exclaimed, throwing herself into the chair, chuckling when she rolled into the wall. Dr. Summers pushed herself off the wall and wheeled herself over in front of Chrona. "How are you today?"

Chrona shifted, feeling unease creep up in them at her overly friendly personality. "I...don't know?" They answered, "Am I supposed to know?"

"It's okay if you don't know dear. Let's see what you're in here for... _today._ " Her voice had drastically lost its enthusiasm, now a flat monotone as she pulled out the manila folder, opened it and read the contents inside. She placed a thumb in between the folder and closed it; Dr. Summers inhaled deeply, her hazel eyes slowly regaining the shine in them. "Well, I see here in the file that Auden has already mentioned Chrona's low BMI and how…"

"They." Elaine supplied

Dr. Summers hummed, "...how _they_ can gain it. What xe hadn't mentioned is that you might need to take vitamin and mineral supplements, such as iron and calcium, since they aren't getting the proper nutrition. Chrona needs to start eating more, bottom line. The goal is 3 meals and 3 snacks daily. Try not go longer than four hours without eating. At this point, don't worry about variety. The important thing when working on catch-up weight gain is getting in the extra calories and protein. Once you've found things that work for you and Chrona, stick with them."

Furious scribbling encapsulates the room, slowly dying down as Elaine finished writing what Dr. Summers was suggested. "How do I go about doing that?" She rhythmically tapped the pen against the paper, ready to write once more.

Dr. Summer rolled back, turned her chair around so she could face Elaine, Star and Chrona, "Add butter or trans fat free margarine like Smart Balance, use whole fat dairy products, maximize their portions. You'll definitely have to experiment to see what works until you find something that does and stick to it."

"How much weight should they gain on average?" Star piped up curiously.

"One to two pounds is a healthy weight gain goal. However, as long as Chrona is gaining weight through the month, they're moving in the right direction. Do not check their weight at home, it's better if we check it. Checking weight too frequently at home can incite frustration, especially if there isn't any progress being made. Having their weight checked here allows for more accuracy since the same scale is used consistently."

"What about supplements?"

Dr. Summers did a quick once over of Chrona before returning her attention back to Star and Elaine. "Try over the counter multivitamin with iron. They also provide vitamin D. If Chrona eats enough food with calcium, then they won't need to take calcium supplements. Over time, if Chrona doesn't get the proper nutrients, we'll prescribe supplements." She explained carefully, pulling a pen from her hair and wrote down her own notes.

"Now, I would like to do more but considering the circumstances, I think it would be best if Chrona went to a psychiatrist to get any diagnosis necessary and get them started on medication if possible."

"Alright, are you prescribing them anything this visit?"

The doctor shook her head, "No." She continued writing in the folder for another minute before closing it with an air of finality. "Like I said, we'll see what the future brings us. Now," She grinned again. "How about we take you to check out? I'm sure someone's ready to leave."

Chrona slowly hopped of the chair, tightly holding the sketchbook against their chest. "We can leave now?" The question comes across slightly breathy, full of hope and expectant relief.

"Yes." Elaine answered, stretching her hand out towards Chrona. The teen tilted their head in confusion, lost as to what they should do. They only hold onto their belongings even tighter as the slid off the chair.

The four walked to the receptionist's office. Elaine was still conversing with Dr. Summers , several paces ahead of Star and Chrona, who still slowly trailed behind the two adults.

"You did it pal." Star said with a bright smile. "Made it through your first, well _second_ appointment. Proud of you buddy."

"I didn't do _anything_ so I don't get why you're so proud of me."

The blonde rolled her eyes, turned around to face Chrona and pulled them into a warm hug. She felt Chrona attempt to wrap their arms around her back and in the end, Star felt one of their arms gently resting on her back. "Proud of you either way numbskull." She said again, rubbing small, soothing circles in their arm. "We should have a movie night tonight and some ice cream to celebrate."

Chrona huffed, she shivered a little feeling from the odd sensation. "What for?" They asked.

She let go of them, whipped her arms in the air, a wild burst of energy rushing through her. "To start celebrating your freedom!" Star stilled before she lowered her arms, energy dying down before she turned her attention back to Chrona with a sheepish grin. "That is..if you want to?"

Chrona's eyes softened at the nervous, excitable energy radiating from Star and an awkward grin came about. "Sure? Why not?"

* * *

 **College's tough but final exams are coming in May, so expect an update before June 1st!**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! If you did, drop a review!**


End file.
